Botan The Divinity of Happiness
by Blue M-Inc
Summary: A Botan fic... A happy Botan fic. It's not a very well planned fic. There's random pairings.. B/Kurama mostly and a little Y/Keiko. Botan has a free week and plans to have fun with the others.
1. Default Chapter

__

A/n: Hi all you reading this fic! I'm surprised you even clicked to read it. Review and tell me if rather or not I should keep the story. :)

Botan The Divinity of Happiness

Chapter 1 - Intro and Botan's Free Day

"Koenma-sama!" Botan opened her communication mirror, "We've completed the assignment. Left side of Makai was fully investigated." 

"Find anything?" Koenma asked surprised. "No, just a bunch of innocent onis." Botan's face showed bewilderment. Koenma's grin up and left his face.

"What, were we supposed to find something?" Botan asked, still confused. Koenma smacked his forehead and cut off communication. 

"What's his problem?" Botan asked a tired Yusuke. "Kisoma Botan, you left me a few MILES away!" Yusuke squeezed out as he panted, slumped over trying to catch breath.

"Heh heh, sorry Yusuke-kun" Botan apologized with a small smile. "Anyways, Koenma-sama said we were suppose-" "Koenma-sama my ass!" Yusuke stood straight up.

As he said so, the screen had popped up. "What's that Yusuke?" Koenma asked him chewing violently on his pacifier.

"Hey Koenma, watch it or you'll accidentally eat that pacifier. Ha ha ha!" Yusuke laughed out still breathless. 

"Oh Yusuke-kun, ha ha.. Do not talk to Koenma like that!" Botan said trying not to laugh at Yusuke's diss. 

"Come on now Botan, you know it's funny." Yusuke said in the background.

"Shut up Yusuke before I add more assignments to you! Botan. You will be off today, one of the ferry girls are celebrating a birthday today and has thrown a huge party. You're invited, come if you want."

"What!? Koenma-" Koenma shut the communication down once again. 'Wow! Koenma's actually giving me another day off. I've been off a lot, well at least today I got to do a bit of work.'

Yusuke stared at Botan, 'What the freak is she just standing there for?' "Hello! Rekai to Botan!" Yusuke shouted stepping in her face waving for attention.

"Yusuke, we're on Makai." Botan told him, like he didn't know. Yusuke anime dropped flat on his face.

After getting back up, "So, what now?" Yusuke asked pouting. Botan stood looking at him sadly. "What's the matter?"

Her eyes began to water up and her mouth began to wobble, "Botan?" Yusuke put on his serious face. A few inches away from Botan..

"Ahhhh! FREE DAY!!!" Botan jumped up and into Yusuke's arms, who dropped her. 

"God damnit Botan, mixing my emotions up like that makes me grumpy!" Yusuke kicked up some dirt.

Botan couldn't help it, tears started to pour from her eyes at the image of a mad Yusuke. "Ha ha ha! Yusuke.. you're so mean."

"Yawhatdever fridgit." Yusuke mumbled under his voice. "Huh?" Botan asked smiling innocently.

"Nothing." Yusuke grinned a fake grin back at her. "Ok, lets go back to Ninghenkai!" Botan grabbed his arm and "PLooP!"

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

In the Ramen shop on Ninghenkai,

"Mmm, ramen noodles." Kuwabara complimented to Keiko's noodles. "Lets see.. how about a order of Ramen noodles with some Ramen noodles on the side, eh?" 

"Shut up Kuwa." Keiko rolled her eyes and walked back to the counter. "Anybody seen Yusuke-chan lately?" 

"I've been told he was on a mission with Botan in Makai." Kurama interrupted as he and Hiei, of course, walked in. 

"Hey Kuram!" Kuwabara mumbled out with noodles in his mouth. Then he looked at the shorter guy standing beside him.

"Hmph.. shrimp." Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. Just before Hiei could say anything..

"Hey, hey.. no need for this." Kurama suggested, motioning Hiei to follow him over to a table nearby.

"Hn. I hate that baka." Hiei said aloud so Kuwabara could hear. "Hiei." Kurama said calmly, looking over to Keykio.

"Hello Keiko." Kurama said after awhile of staring at her. Keiko kept reading her Mangna books until she noticed Kurama staring over at her.

"Oh hey Kurama!" Keiko smiled sweetly at him as some customers came into the shop. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Kuwabara asked finishing his last bit of noodles. "I'm here cause I have nothing else to do or nowhere else to think of going."

"We're here for no reason also. Just visiting the mates and hanging around." Kurama said looking around for a clock. 'Hmm.. shichi-ni-hachi.' Kurama's inner self read. 

"Hey guys!" Yusuke busted through the doors letting them sling open. "Keiko.. fix up some noodles for me, with some soda." 

Then came Botan, "Hi g-OOF!" The door smacked Botan in the face causing her to fall back outside the door of the shop.

"Ouch." Kuwabara squinted up one side of his face. "That's one of the painfullest things to happen." 

"Ooh Botan." Kurama jumped up and ran outside to make sure she was alright. Keiko glared at Yusuke, who was shrugging.

The door opened as Botan was walking like she caroused before coming in.. with one big red print down the middle of her face.

"Hn. Is she alright?" Hiei asked in a low voice. Everybody but Kurama and Botan, glanced at Hiei. They were surprised Hiei even cared.

"I'm-" "Alright." Kurama cut her off, letting go to see if she could balance. She did and shook her head, almost falling over but caught herself.

"Oww." Botan tried smiling over it, rubbing her forehead down to her chin. "Ooh, ooh, ooh Botan! Ooh, come on!" Keiko ran up to get Botan and took her into the back room.

Yusuke sniggered at the way Keiko reacted. "Ooh, ooh. Ha." Then Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama turned to Yusuke. 

"Kisoma Yusuke!" Kuwabara glared at him. "Oh shut the hell up Kuwa." Yusuke threw his hands up. 

"I'm with Kuwa, that was pretty-- bad." Kurama nodded slowly. "Hn. I'm with nobody, it's her fault in a way and Yusuke's." Hiei tried joining conversation.

"See Hiei's got some sense. " Yusuke roared over at Kuwabara and Kurama who ignored him as Botan and Keiko came back out.

Botan took a seat next to Kurama. "Ok Botan?" Kurama was the first to ask. "Peacheesy!" Botan responded, holding a ice pack to her face.

"Hn." Hiei growled at Yusuke. Kuwabara cleared his throat and Kurama looked over to Yusuke. 

"Is something on my face?" Yusuke asked jokingly insulting Botan's mark on her face.

Keiko threw some hot water from the counter over at Yusuke. "Ahhhh! OK!" Yusuke jumped up, everybody's attention in the shop.

"I'm s-" Yusuke held the 's' for a few second. 'So sexy.' Yusuke thought in his head laughing out. They all looked at Yusuke weirdly. 

"What's wrong with that guy?" A blonde lady whispered to the guy she was coupled with.

"Yusuke-kun! It's ok, I'm totally fine." Botan jumped up giving him a hug. "Ha! See, no apology's needed here, she's fine."

"Yusuke-sama-kun-chan!" Keiko shouted for her last time. Yusuke wobbled his head, "Sorry!"

Botan ignored his apology. She looked at the clock, 'hachi-iyu' "8:10!" She shouted grabbing Kurama and Kuwabara's arms.

"Huh?" Kuwabara asked. "Lets go see a movie!!" Botan shrieked cheerfully. "C'mon, c'mon!" She rushed them towards the door.

"Keiko, close your shop.. lets go!" Botan ordered. "Sorry Botan-kun, I have to do my duty. I have to work overtime because of my absence last week." Keiko frowned. 

"Make it up another time?" Botan asked as Keiko walked over to the door. "Aw, I'm really sorry Botan," Keiko gave her a quick hug. "Can't. I'll see you after the movies, eh!?!" Botan's face turned up.

"Botan-chan.." Botan looked at Kurama blushing, "I mean Botan-kun, what about Hiei? You know he doesn't like hanging around like this."

Yusuke and Kuwabara shoved through fighting to see who has to pay for the snacks and all. 

Botan looked at Hiei, he was looking at nothing really then turned to see Botan looking at him. "Hn?" He asked.

Kurama walked outside to settle the two fighting by saying he would pay for all's snack and admission.

"We're going to the _movies_." Botan said in her sing-song voice. "So?" Hiei raised a brow.

"Coming?" She asked, "No." Was his answer. 'How harsh!?' Botan sighed and then grinned. "C'MON!" She shouted grabbing him by his black kimono. 

"Hn. Get your hands off me!" Hiei screeched loud, making Kuwabara and Yusuke look concerned.

"No come on Hiei!" Botan said still pulling on Hiei's kimono. Kurama didn't notice, he had his back turned towards them, looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I said," Hiei whipped out his katana and quickly appeared behind her with his katana to her neck. "You heard me once."

Kurama saw Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes lighting up. He turned around to see Hiei looking at him with a fake smiling Botan in his grip with his katana to her neck.

"Hiei!" Kurama ran over to them and let free Botan. "What is this about?" Kurama asked disappointed. 

"Hn. That girl don't understand English." Hiei said putting back up his katana. Kurama looked back to Botan, straightening her pink kimono.

"I was just trying to get him to come." She said crossing her arms. "Well, Hiei isn't a very approachable person." Kurama said.

"Approachable my ass! He has no need to attack." Botan snapped. Yusuke gasped. Kuwabara walked over to her side and wrapped his arm around her, "Yeah!" Botan shoved Kuwabara away.

"Trust me Botan-kun.. you don't want to be on his bad side." Kurama pointed out. Botan shrugged, "Well I am sorry for touching you Hiei, but will you please come with us?"

"It would be a pleasure." Botan said dully and with sarcasm. "Hn. I don't care, but you better not ever make contact with me again.. or any of you." Kuwabara got tired of this and said,

"On with the movies! Lets go see Kiss of the Dragon!" Kuwabara suggested as everyone but Yusuke started to walk towards the theater.

Yusuke ran back inside the Ramen shop, "Bye Keiko-chan!" Gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and ran out to the rest of the gang.


	2. Flying Popcorn

__

A/n: One review would do me but that's fine. I was probably getting ready to continue anyway. And course not, I can still make this a (teenager)Koenma/Botan fic if you want. Tell me in reviews.. majority will tell. R/r. I forgot to mention, my yyh characters are in their late teen years. 18, 19 or 20. :)

Botan The Divinity of Happiness

Chapter 2 - Flying Popcorn 

"No people.. hmm." Kurama said lifting one of his eyebrows. "Wonder where they all are at?" Hiei agreed. Kuruma handed the sleepy-looking guy at the window as he grabbed the tickets from the hole.

"Maybe somewhere jacking off, who cares!? Lets go." Yusuke said shoving Botan ahead into the empty looking movie theater.

"Uh.. Urameshi, this place is giving me the creeps!" Kuwabara said stopping at the entrance of the door. "It looks like it's abandoned!" Kuwabara said looking over at just a knocked over stool.

"Oh Kuwabara.. everything gives you the creeps. You're always the one complaining!" Yusuke said still shoving Botan further into the theater.

Botan stopped, "You know Yusuke.. Kuwabara's right. This place does give the creeps!" She said trembling a bit. "I think we should g-" 

"KLa-kiP!" All of them jumped and turned towards the door. "Run!!!" Kuwabara screamed trying to shove Hiei and Kurama out the way.

"Oh no wait! I'm sorry." The man who was sitting at the snack bar shouted. "Duh-uh I fell asleep and my chair fell over." The retarded guy said. ::And I mean mentally retarded!::

"He he he Kuwa-chan. It was only the guy at the counter." Botan said laughing in a rickety way. "S-see!" She pointed at the guy waving at them.

"I knew that! Gosh, I was just kidding ya." Kuwabara said walking all big and bad behind Yusuke and Botan towards the counter.

'Sure Kuwa,' Yusuke said putting one hand in his pocket. "So. Snacks! Kuruma, it's all on you." Yusuke grinned at him. "Get me some pop corn and a soft will ya?"

"Same for me.. and some skittles." Kuwabara said. "Me too with some of that squishy.. st-stuff." Hiei said not sure of what to call it. "Slushy! I want blue and I want skittles and I want pop corn and I want a drink and I want some m&m's and I want-"

"Kami Botan! He's not rich you know. And even if he did buy you all that, it wouldn't be fair.. I don't think he would anyway." Yusuke said jealously.

"Yusuke.. sure I will buy you all you want Botan." Kurama smiled amiably at Botan. Botan stuck out her tongue at Yusuke behind Kurama's back.

"For any of you.." Kurama smiled at all of them then. Botan crossed her arms heated. Yusuke stuck his tongue out back mocking Botan.

"Can we just get the stuff and go on!" Hiei said about to walk inside the theater. 

"Wait, I need someone to help me carry all this you know." Kurama looked around, "Kuwabara?" He asked. Kuwabara was gone, probably to the bathroom.. alone?

"Well, Hiei?" Hiei shrugged, annoyed. "You don't have to." "Hn. Sure." Hiei stood beside Kurama as he talked to the snack bar guy-- having a hard time explaining what they wanted.

"Come on Botan!" Yusuke grabbed her pink kimono and ran into the theater part. It was dark and kind of quiet, all they heard was a bit of grumbling. 

They walked down the dark aisle dangerously close side by side. "Jeez Botan, will you stop walking up against me?" "Sorry Yusuke." She parted between them only a few inches.

Botan wanted to sit near the front row. There was a few people in there, but weird looking people. They sounded like they were growling or mumbling to each other.

Botan and Yusuke sat next to each other in the center of the row, "Yusuke, I think these people aren't very.. normal." She said in a anxious voice.

"Why you say so?" Yusuke said loudly, making one of the people behind them grunt loudly. "Listen to them!" Botan whispered to him.

They sat quietly listening to a couple of people behind them, "Hai.. hai hai *snap snap*" Yusuke looked behind him. He couldn't see the person's face because of the darkness.

"Botan, they're just speaking Japanese!" Yusuke said rolling his eyes. 

"Oh Yusuke! By going *snap snap snap*!?" Botan asked him confused, trying not to laugh. "That's definitely not Japanese!" 

"Maybe they got bubble gum or something-" "But the movie theater don't sell bubble gum." "LOOK! Don't worry about it!" Yusuke said getting tired of the bubbly girl's stupidity.

"Don't worry about what?" Botan and Yusuke turned around to see Kuwabara walking down the aisle. "Is it something personal." Kuwabara smirked.

"Hell no." Yusuke said in his regular tone. In a whisper, "Bo-kun thinks that theses people are weird just because they are speaking Japanese." 

"Yusuke!!" Botan shouted mad. Kuwabara turned to look at the people sitting behind them but couldn't see their faces. He took a seat next to Yusuke, "Remember, she has an immature." Kuwabara whispered.

"Yeah.." Yusuke said dully. "Huh?" Botan looked at Kuwabara, "Nothing Botan." Kuwabara threw her a innocent smile.

As she heard a noise from the right of her she leaned close to Yusuke. "Why do you keep getting so close to me Botan?" Yusuke asked sitting up from his seat.

"No reason Yusuke, is there a problem with it?" Botan scooted back into her own seat, slumping down a bit.

"Yes!" Yusuke said sitting back into his own chair. Then there was a long silence as the three sat there in the dark listening to the people snapping and grunting again.

Just as Botan began to drift off because of the boredness, the lights began to get darker and darker and something grabs her arm with a roar.

Botan screams and swings her hand at the -thing- that grabbed her arm. With a low "ouch" the -thing- let go her arm.

"Ha ha ha!" Yusuke and Kuwabara laughs out. "That's why you should never fall asleep in a dark theater.. full of weird people sitting around you."

"I'm sorry Botan. Heh, won't do that again." Kurama said rubbing his sore red mark on his face.

"Kurama-kun! I'm so sorry, I thought you were-" Yusuke cuts in, "One of those weird -things- sitting behind me?" Yusuke continues on with the joke.

"Hn. He deserved it." Hiei said sitting next to Kuwabara on the other side. Kurama took his seat next to Botan and passed them their snacks.

Botan's lap was full of things: skittle and m&m packs, slushy in her arm rest, soda in the other hole in the arm rest, a pop corn box, chocolate covered raisins, etc. 

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Back at the Ramen shop,

"People please.. PLEASE!! Settle down, I know, I know I said the beer was free but that was when I was drunk ok!" Keiko shouted from behind the counter to the beer-hungry crowd of men.

"Aw man!" A whole lot of them said aloud and mumbled loudly. "WE--WANT--BEER! WE--WANT--BEER! WE--WANT--...." The crowd ordered.

Keiko ignored them and walked back into the back room where there was a room with a tv. She it on and flipped the channels quickly.

She came across a news channel, "Please! We order all of you.. stay in your houses, lock your doors, get some weapons and don't go out whatever you do!" The man screamed.

Keiko became scared soon as she heard him. "Why?" She asked herself. Being answered, "13 year old, Dykesho Tskati(Deh-kish-oh Tus-skat-tee), found some weird lifeless bodies WALKING towards town!"

Keiko watched as the boy began his interview with the guy, in the background were dead looking gray people walking like zombies. They had no faces and orange bushes of hair on their head.

She quickly turned off the tv and ran into the shop part where all the people were, some heading towards the door. She grabbed the microphone,

"PEOPLE! Do not leave, this was some breaking news I have just heard.. believe me, I wouldn't want to keep you here for no reason," She said insultingly. 

"No beer," the man paused, "NO STAY!" He opened the door as the wind blew in hard, blowing Keiko's hair in her face.

"OK! Beer for all, but only three glasses each!" Keiko shouted, hating herself for trying to safe these people. 

"Haiiii!!!!" The crowd hoorayed over some strange sound Keiko heard from outside. "Urasai! Urasai!" Keiko shouted as the crowd took orders and shat up.

"Do you all not hear that!?" Keiko looked outside the door's window. The darkness was even darker than it ever has been, the sky was looking kind of greenish.

One of the younger guys went to the door to look out, all the rest of them stood silent. The young teen turned to the crowd with a terrified face, "Well boy.. take a peek out!" One of the older guys said.

The boy shook his head slowly. "Oh you little bitch." The older guy walked towards the boy standing in front of the door, "I'll just-"

The man shoved the boy outside and held onto the door's knob. "Check it out, eh? Tell us if you see anything." The man laughed.

"No let him in! There's some so called lifeless walking the streets!" Keiko shrieked as she saw the boy pounding on the door about to cry. ::heh and he's 17..::

"Well boy, tell us if they kill ok?" He laughed insanely as the boy began to kick and holler. Everybody in there was laughing as the boy turned his head and screamed.

"They're coming! They're coming! Please let me in! Ahhhh!" The boy screamed as something grabbed him around his neck and began to choke him.

Keiko couldn't help it, she jumped over the counter and ran to the door. She smacked the dead creatures who was choking the boy and pulled him inside.

The dead creatures grabbed Keiko and tried to pull her out. One of the dead things spit out some kind of harmless, sleeping medicine on her arm.

A strong big dude ran up and punched them off of her and shoved them out. He picked up Keiko and locked the door. "Get some chairs and tables! Stack them up in front of the door!" He ordered.

The men in the shop went crazy as the dead started to break the door window. A guy turned a table side ways and sat it in front of the door along with a bunch of chairs.

Another dude got about two tables and sat them along with some chairs with the other table. They sat up enough to keep the dead out. Soon after a few minutes the creatures left.

The young one still crying, was took into the back room by one of the oldest guys to be settled. As that was done, Keiko was sat on the counter as the guy tried to find some kind of medicine.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

20 minutes at the movie theaters,

The movie was about to begin with the previews about to end. Botan was still trying to keep from falling asleep as the rest of them sipped on their drinks and munched on popcorn.

Kuwabara kept glancing behind him trying to see the weird people's faces but still couldn't see anything. 

"Hey, maybe they have no faces.. maybe they're onis from Makai." Kuwabara whispered to the group. "You know like them al-"

"Hn. Shut up baka the movie's about to begin!" Hiei shouted and threw some pop corn at Kuwabara to shut him up.

"Aye who told you I was talking to you shrimp!" Kuwabara stood up and clenched his fist. Hiei stood up slowly, "Obviously you're talking to me also because you're looking at me."

"*Snap snap snap* Oarrr!!!" The weird people behind him said. Kuwabara looked at him pissed, "Yeah.. oarrr back to you too!" Kuwabara threw some popcorn in it's face.

"Norrrr..." The other said lowly in a deep voice. Kuwabara suddenly sat down, afraid of the deep voiced person.

"Urameshi .." Yusuke looked to him. "I think we better go." Kuwabara said looking straight ahead. "And why the hell is that?" "Because, this place is not for us." Kuwabara said like he was reading.

"Kuwa.. what's wrong with you?" Kurama asked, eyeing his strange behavior and tone. "Nothing is yet, but soon will be." Kuwabara said, then snapped back into his self.

"Huh?" He scratched his head. "Did I just say something? It felt like something shot through my body." Kuwabara said shivering.

"Woah! Who turned off the heat!?" Kuwabara said shaking more. "It's freezing--it's cold--it's freezing--it's cold.." Kuwabara began to repeat as Hiei looked aside him.

"Hn. This baka seems to be cold blooded or thick in his head, I'm not cold at all." Hiei mumbled. "Me either!" Yusuke said looking as Kuwabara began to peck his self like a pidgin.

Yusuke back handed him across the face making Kuwabara snap into his self. "What the freak was that for!? I didn't do anything!" 

Yusuke looked at him strangely, "Won't you just acting a fool?" "No, I was day dreaming actually. I don't know!" Kuwabara looked at them all.

"Urameshi we should really leave! Now!" Kuwabara said shaking now of fear. "Hn. I agree with the baka." Hiei shocked Yusuke.

"Why!?!" Yusuke asked. "Hn. There's something strange about this place.. these people can't be recognized, they speak weird.. not Japanese, and this place's pop corn is stale."

They agreed with all except the pop corn. Kurama felt something fall onto his shoulder and with a yelp he looked to his side.

Botan fell asleep and was laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled for a bit and then noticed something on to her neck. "Look at that." Kurama said lifting Botan looking on her neck.

They all looked as they saw some green liquid squirted on her. Her skin got paler than before and her body became cold slowly.

Hiei pulled out his katana and jumped up, he felt something rubbing against his neck. Then the screen was cracked and busted by something being throw into it. Popcorn and snacks began to be thrown at the five.

The crowd behind them began to roar and moan and growl. They got up and started to head towards them. "See! See! I told you guys!" Kuwabara jumped out his seat as one of them jumped on his back.

Hiei began to cut them up with his katana and Kurama leaped over to Hiei to help him. Yusuke started to punch them off of him like Kuwabara did.

They all heard Botan let out a loud moan, and quickly looked over to see her being nibbled on her arm by one of the creatures. It had no face and had sharp teeth under it's chin.

Yusuke quickly jabbed the creature in it's head and picked up Botan, carrying her on his shoulder. "Guys make a run for it to the Ramen shop! Keiko might be in trouble!"

Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara cleared the aisle as Yusuke carried Botan towards the snack room. They made it to the door, the retarded guy was dead leaning over the snack bar and the ticket booth man was also dead.

They all felt bad for them but had to leave them. They exited the theater and found hundreds of the dead creatures walking and marching around looking for living people.

The living was probably these dead creatures. Yusuke and them didn't know what it was or how to take care of it, they needed Botan to make contact with Koenma but Botan.. was sleep.

They ran fighting, making the way to the Ramen shop, being followed by hundreds of them. "Keiko! Keiko!" They shouted for her to open the door but Keiko.. was sleep.

So some dude opened the door for them. They came in and saw a huge crowd surrounded around Keiko. Yusuke dropped Botan quickly and ran over to her.

Kurama made a face as he heard Botan hit the floor violently. He picked her up and held her as they were getting the explanation of Keiko's consciousness.

__

A/n: Please tell me if I should make it a Koenma and Botan or Kurama and Botan! I rather have a Kurama and Botan but if majority tells me Koenma I could change it. :) 


	3. Koenmasama!

__

A/n: Konichiwa (º^-.^º) -- thats my Japanese face with two pigtails.. you have to change the image a bit in your head lol. Anyway, so far majority's saying Koenma.. well actually it's like tied from when I checked reviews. So I am going to write this fic remaining Kurama flirting until maybe chapter 5 or so. Kep telling me which! :)

Botan The Divinity of Happiness 

Chapter 3 - Koenma-sama!!!

"Oh.. well things look a little different from what I thought I was seeing." Yusuke said putting his hand on the sleeping Keiko's cheek.

"What in Makai is going on here!?" A old guy with glasses and a detective hat asked rudely interrupting Yusuke's concentration with Keiko.

"We don't know, but we need Botan to communicate with Koenma!" Kurama said shaking Botan slightly. 

"Hn! Let me handle this!" Hiei took a cup of water from the counter sink and dumped it in Keiko's face making her jump up with a loud yell.

Poor Yusuke had been standing over top of Keiko and was -_painfully- _slapped by Keiko. 

"Ouch.." Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and everyone else said as Yusuke went flying into a table with a red scowl look and mark on his face.

He rapidly stood to his feet steamed, "Keiko I didn't do it!" Yusuke said pointing to Hiei.

"Hn. Touch me," Hiei said grabbing his same katana again, "And you will die." He said pointing his long 3ft. sword to the tip of her nose.

Keiko stood up and walked next to him, Hiei stood still turning his eye to where Keiko was heading.

"He-" Keiko said lifting her hand and spinning around in a flash, "YAH!" She pimp smacked Hiei on the back of his head, making him crash into the floor.

"Ooh!" Everybody but Keiko and Hiei.. of course Botan, said covering their mouths. Kurama put down Botan on top of a table and ran in front of Keiko.

"Keiko please d-" "SLaP!" Kurama went flying down into the floor too. Keiko didn't notice until she looked down.

"Keiko!" Yusuke ran up to her and "SLaP!" There goes another one of Keiko's marked. 

"Uh!" Kuwabara said aloud and dumbly. Being an idiot Kuwabara walked up to Keiko and shrugged, "SLaP!" Kuwabara fell on top of Yusuke, playing along.

Keiko covered her mouth and laughed. "Kuwa get the hell off of me!" Yusuke said trying to lift Kuwabara.

"What if Keiko smacks me again?" Kuwabara asked, trying to be stupid.

"Hn. You baka!" Hiei said lifting all 3 of them up and off of him. Everybody but the 4 laughed their asses off at the entertainment.

"You idiot." Kuwabara said getting up, scratching his head. "Ok guys, just shut the -HELL- up!" Kurama shouted as Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Keiko gasped.

"I mean.. just, just be quiet. We need to get Botan-" "Botan's all you think about! What about Keiko, ask if she's alright yet?" Yusuke broke in.

"Well you.. *sigh* She's alright from what I see." Kurama looked over at her as she gave him a cheerful grin.

"From what you see.." Yusuke said closing his eyes and crossing his arms. 

"Hn. May I say Yusuke, you're always thinking about the girl.. so what's the difference?" Hiei asked glaring back and forth from Yusuke and Keiko.

"Yusuke quit being so immature! Kurama I'm fine and I think we should worry about Botan." Keiko said grabbing her friend's hand.

Kuwabara couldn't help it so he helped himself to a bowl of Ramen noodles. The big crowd of people stood drinking their beers and watching the tv that hung up above their heads.

"Urameshi, really I think that you don't even think about Botan at all." Kuwabara said with a dull look on his face. ::like (-.-) if you don't know.::

Everyone stared at Yusuke waiting for response, he ignored them for a minute. "Fine." He mumbled unclearly.

"Botan! Wake up!" Yusuke said shaking her roughly. "Hey!!!! Makai to Botan!!!!" He gave her a little smack across the face. ::a little!::

Botan woke up slowly with moans and growls, "Huhh.. err Yusuke!!!!" Botan shot up strangling him. Everybody had to jump in and get her loose from him.

Still shaking from Botan's grip, "Weh-hell-hell! They-da-they," He stuttered as they took Botan away from Yusuke, "They made me do it!"

"No, not that." Botan said making them look confused. "I mean, we're on Ninghenkai.. not Makai." Botan looked at him bubble faced. Everyone, including the others, anime dropped to the ground.

"Duh.." Kuwabara said eating his noodles. "So anyways.. what happened?" Botan asked jumping off the table to stand on her weak legs.

"Hn. The lifeless attacked us in the movie theater. They must have done something to you to make you fall unconscious." Hiei simply explained.

"I know what it was too." Keiko said pulling up her school serafuku sleeve. She pointed to some liquid on her arm, "One of those lifeless bodies attacked me by spitting this on me."

"She fell asleep a few seconds afterwards." The young boy said walking up beside her. "Yeah and then I don't know what else happened." She turned to the guy,

"Hey, are you alright?" Keiko said wrapping one of her arms around his neck. "Yes." He said glaring at the man who pushed him outside.

Keiko smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah!" Yusuke cut in again. "Urasai!!!" Kurama shouted as they heard a rumbling noise. The whole ground shook like someone was taking big steps.

Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and Keiko all ran out to look to see what it was. "Oh holy moly, kaminess of Rekai!!! Kuwabara screamed.

There stood a 50 foot lifeless body.. made up of thousands of lifeless bodies all grinded together. "Oh my goodness, that's so revolting!" Keiko shouted as the monster roared in their faces, none of them moving.

Keiko's skirt flew over her face as everyone's hair flew up wildly. The wind was so strong it could blow away Keiko, Botan and definitely Hiei! But Hiei linking on to Kurama, as Keiko clung to Yusuke, they didn't blow off.

Botan lifted off into the air but popped open her oar to escape the strong force of this monster. 

"Hey! It's Godzilla!" One of the men inside the Ramen shop said as he peeked from the door. "Go back inside!" Yusuke said almost about to curse.

"Wowzers duuuude!!" The man stood at the door still not taking advice. "Please, go inside eh?" Keiko begged for the poor guy to but being drunk, didn't.

"Woah dude!" He said lifting off the ground as the huge creature breathed in sucking in air. The guy went flying into the thing's mouth. 

Botan's oar couldn't fly any further, the current was too strong and began to suck Botan towards it's mouth. "Botan!" Keiko shouted about to go save her friend.

Yusuke took her hand and wouldn't let her go, "Keiko!" Yusuke shouted, she turned to look at him. He had no expression, no sadness or worry. This made Keiko mad.

"Yusuke what are you going to do!?" Keiko asked almost about to cry. As she saw Botan enter the creature's mouth she hugged Yusuke, and started to cry.

Kurama tossed a rose, but the rose didn't work. It just sucked it in and spit it back out. Hiei had no chance, neither did Kuwabara. 

Yusuke held on to Keiko in one arm and aimed for the monster with the other. "Urameshi! What if you do this and the monster gets destroyed but also.. Botan?"Kuwabara thought.

Yusuke sighed and continued to aim, "Spirit-" He paused and glanced around to everyone, who looked at him with a face saying "Don't do it!"

"GUN!" He shot it at the creature, it screamed and stopped sucking in his air. The monster must have gone blind because it held his eyes and ran off stumbling over the buildings of the city.

Soon as this happened everyone, I mean everyone in town, came from their houses yelling and celebrating. The men in the bar came out also.

"Yay! We did it!" They all screamed jumping around happy. Everybody but Keiko and Kurama, was too busy thinking about the victory and not the lost.

Yusuke stood in his posture for a few minutes and then started to laugh as everyone cheered and rooted for Yusuke.

Yusuke turned to give his girlfriend a hug and found she wasn't there. "Keiko?" He asked everyone around.

Then he turned to see Hiei smiling and Kuwabara doing flips. Kurama stood silent with his eyes wide watching as the monster moved further and further away from the city.

"Hn? Kurama?" Hiei looked at him concerned about his actions. "What's-" "Botan and that guy is still in the monster." Kurama said sadly glancing to Hiei.

"Well at least she's alive!" Yusuke said trying to make him feel better. Kurama looked around at the three and then started to walk down the street towards the way the monster did. Keiko had already started to run the same way with out anyone noticing.

Inside the creature's stomach.. Botan and the guy is living! Botan is trying to get in reach with Koenma-sama but he won't answer! 

__

A/n: Yusuke's not that mean! But you know, got to change it a bit to make it better. Honestly he wouldn't of let that happen. Hurry, hurry review. I want to start on the next chapter!


	4. Masqoshki

__

A/n: Koni! From the reviews I've saw so far, majority says the couple should be Botan and K-------urama-kun!!! It was like 11 Kurama's to 5 Koenma's I think. Sorry for you folks who wanted Koenma-sama and Botan. :( R/r please.

Botan The Divinity of Happiness

Chapter 4 - Masqoshki

Panting as she ran down the street, "I can't-" She paused for to catch her breath. "I can't let Botan go like that." Keiko said as she slumped against the wall of a nearby alley.

"And Yusuke.. How could he!?" She shouted mad, punching the brick wall. She let all of her stress go by pounding the brick wall.

'C'mon Keiko, what could he have done?' Her inner self asked her. "He could've done something!" Keiko answered herself. 'Keiko, you can't hate him just like that, he loves you!' 

"Who cares about loving right now!?" Keiko stood up still a bit weary. 

From the alley she stood beside, she could hear something snapping, like someone snapping their tongue.

She rose from the wall and gradually took a peek around the cornered bricks. As she did, the thing that had been snapping had also.. same time.. same spot. 

She came eye to.. uh, face with this thing. It had no eyes, it had gray palely skin, bloody sharp teeth sticking from it's chin, and a bush of orange hair on top of it's head.

"Oar?" It said, dully. With that, Keiko screamed. "EEEHK!" She smacked the thing out of her face and started to run. "Oof!" She said as she hit the ground.

What she had ran into was taller than her. Well, actually it was Kurama. He hastily turned around and scrutinized Keiko on the ground.

"Keiko-kun." He said as she gave her a hand. "Thank you Kurama-kun!" Keiko shouted and quickly made Kurama her barrier. Bemused, Kurama glanced around to see what she was scurrying from.

"Oar! *Snap snap*" The lifeless body came from the alley, dashing towards Kurama. Kurama shook his head slightly, 'So innocent.' His mind told him. 'But, still guilty.'

He threw a rose at the beast, making it dodge his rose but run off from them. Then he heard more snapping from behind, the alley was full of lifeless bodies.

He tossed a few more roses and then took Keiko's hand, "Come on, I cannot handle them all myself!" They ran towards an opening of a park, where there was normal ningens and mortals, a few onis.

"What were you doing over there?" Kurama asked her like a mother would to her child. 

"I was going to go try to get Botan." Keiko said sighing.

"You wouldn't have succeeded." Kurama said making Keiko look at him a bit disappointed in his disbeliefs.

"I can't either. You don't know how much I want to go get her." Kurama said leaning against the tree of Hiei's. 

"I do." Keiko said sitting beside him. "So lets go! We can get her, me and you!?" Keiko said looking around at the happy mortals.

"No, we can't." He sighed and heard something up in the tree. He looked up to see...

"Hiei-kun, how did you get here so fast?" He asked, knowing how fast the little koorime was.

"Don't ask that silly question." Hiei said jumping out of the tree.

"Hi Hiei-kun." Keiko shot up a smile.

Hiei said nothing but smirked a small smirk at her.

"Hn. So I heard you're going to try to get that girl." Hiei stood looking at some onis who kept eyeing him.

"We are thinking of it." Kurama said looking at Keiko.

"You will be unsuccessful." Hiei said jumping back into a tree.

"Exactly what I said." Kurama said to Hiei before he took off.

Keiko sighed and looked to the cloudful sky.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

In the lifeless body of the fifty foot,

"Why didn't you do as Yusuke-kun said!?" Botan asked the guy who had been drawn into the creature's mouth.

"Uh, this is so cool.. but dark." The guy got up and gave Botan a hand.

"You fool!" Botan smacked the guy on the back of his head with her oar.

"Ow!" He said getting up and screaming in her face with beer-breath. "Eh.."

The guy looked around, "We're in the creature's stomach?" He asked Botan naively. 

"What do you think?" Botan said pulling out a match, from who knows where. ;;just say it came from nowhere ^-^;;

She struck it with a moan from the creature. After the area was lit, Botan and the guy was standing in a pile of.. viscous, gooey substance. 

Botan closed her eyes and stepped out of it, disgusted. The man looked down at it and then sniffed it. He examined it while Botan stared at him ailed. 

"So um.. how are we getting out?" He asked her, like she'd know.

She took her oar and swacked him again this time on his back. He fell over the substance, missing it by a hair of an ant.

He fell into a powdery pile of dust-like grains instead. "Hey blue-topped deity! Stop smacking me with that freaking broom!" He stood up sweeping the dirt off his shirt. 'Must be pixy powder.' He thought.

"I will when you stop being an idiot and get serious!" Botan studied the creature's inside, trying to find a way out.

She took out her communication mirror once again. "Koenma-sama!?" She tried to whisper. The guy she was stuck inside with was a few feet away, looking at the creature's treasures.

"Please Koenma-sama! Pick up pleasepleasepl-" "What Botan-chan!?" Koenma popped up aggravated with the vivacious ferry. "Ahhhh!" She screamed making Koenma look at her dazed.

"KOENMA-SAMA!" She shouted making the guy look at her weirdly. "Who?" He asked walking towards her.

"Nobody, don't come closer!" She shooed him back away from her. 

"Koenma, we have a big, big, big problem here!" Botan said glancing around as the perimeter of the creature began to jiggle.

"No shucks Botan, you wouldn't disturb me like this if there wasn't anything wrong, would ya?" He said sarcastically.

"Iiei.." Botan said shaking her head slowly. "But.. but that's not the point right now." Botan said making a frightening face as the creature's wall began to tremble more.

"See, there's these lifeless creatures invading Ninghenkai! The Rekai Tanti tried to destroy it but nothing would work! The lifeless creatures combined.. and I'm inside of this creature!" Botan panicked as the guy ran over to her hollering.

"Do they have gray skin, no faces and orange bushes of hair?" Koenma asked annoyed. 

"Hai!" 

"Oh do not worry," Koenma said with blasé, he sat back in the chair of his office. "It's just the lifeless of the dead spirits that have died but was unable to come to Rekai."

Botan's eyes widened, "You mean like the bad spirits that went to hell instead?" She asked horrified.

"Hai, that's what I mean." Botan yelped, "And why not panic!?" The guy asked Koenma.

"Who are you???" Koenma asked the guy. "I'm Masqoshki.(Muh-sqow-ski)" The guy answered calmly.

"I don't know you." Koenma looked at the half drunk guy. "I don't know you either,"

"Heh, I don't know any talking babies. Ha ha ha!" The guy said nervously.

"Err shut up! I'm always getting picked on," Koenma grumbled. "Koenma-sama! What do we do???" Botan cut in before he could cut off the mirror.

Koenma sighed, "Where's Yusuke?" 

"He's in Ninghenkai with everyone else." Botan replied.

"Tell Yusuke I'm sorry that I had to do this but he has to report to Makai again.. there's this ruler named Lord Syqashki, he's has the power of these creatures, tell him to destroy the cello." Koenma said in a hurry.

"But Koenma.. what ch-?" "Click!" He disconnected the communication mirror. No more interruptions from this irritating deity. "Ooh!" She growled intensely.

"What do we do?" Masqoshki asked, letting loose his grip from Botan.

"I don't know about how getting out of here. Maybe we could burn our way through it's skin layers." Botan said as she struck a match.

She stuck the match to the lifeless bodies making up the huge giant. The fire made the lifeless bodies turn into acid, she had to be vigilant not to touch the acid.

Masqoshki took another one of her matches and helped her make the creature's hole in his stomach bigger.

The creature started to roar and ram it's body against an ice glacier in the sea. 

"Oh Kami! We're not on land?" She asked Masqoshki, who was peeking through the hole.

"Perceptibly not..." He said looking at her with a puzzling look.

"Damn." She said in a low tone. Soon as they got out of here, they have to find a way for this guy to make it to land.

The hole got big enough for the two to squeeze out, but touching the edges could burn them alive. So they made the hole big enough for to get through without struggle.

Once Botan got out she quickly summoned her oar to come through. Then Masqoshki was left inside, "Uh.. hop aboard I guess." She said with the dull look.

The guy grinned, "I never been on a broom before." Botan narrowed her eyes, "Hurry!" She grabbed his hand and jerked him through before the hole could close.

The creature fell under the sea and began to drown. They sped off and headed towards land.

"Oh, thanks.. you saved my life! Is there anything I could do for you?" He asked sitting on the oar with Botan.

"You can hold on!" Botan shouted as Masqoshki held tight to the oar. "Can I hold on to you?" He asked, probably still a bit intoxicated.

Botan wiggled the oar making him fall off. He fell into the sea, "Iiei!" She laughed and scooped down to get him.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Back at the park,

Kurama and Keiko walked towards the end of the park as it started to become dusk. "I hope she's still alive." Kurama told Keiko making Keiko bring her mind back to Botan.

"Me too." She said as she heard someone talking, it was approaching them fast.

Keiko turned around to see a flying oar with two figures, "Botan-kun!!!!!" Keiko ran towards the flying oar and jumped on aboard with her and Masqoshki, making the oar lower.

Botan, Keiko, and Masqoshki hopped off her oar and "PLooP!" Her oar was gone. 

"Keiko-kun!!!!!!!!" Botan hugged her friend.

"Botan.. everyone, well- me and Kurama-kun was so worried about you! We thought-" Keiko stopped and her eyes water with a smile on her face. "We thought maybe you died."

She started to cry as Botan hugged her, "No, heh.. I'd never die without telling my dear acquaintances good bye." She grinned mischievously.

Keiko let loose, "I have to go tell Yusuke and the others that you're alive!" Keiko gave her one last hug and ran out of the park towards the Ramen Shop.

Masqoshki smiled at the sweet scene, it was just too happy. "So, I'll be going now." He said waving at Botan.

"See you around," He said walking off. "Botan..." He turned to look at her with a grin. 

"Yeah Masqoshki-kun." She smirked at him.

Just before she was about to summon for her oar again...

"So, no hug for me?" Kurama said smiling at her as he approached her from behind. "Or did you just not notice me?"

"Kurama-kun!!!!" She shouted as she summoned her oar. "I didn't see you there." She smiled to him.

"Are you ok?" he asked as he stepped up closer to her.

"Hai." She hopped onto her oar, "It wasn't so bad.. kind of fun."

There was a short silence...

"So, I still get no hug?" He asked as he acted sad.

"Iiei." She said laughing, "Just messing." She jumped off her oar and embraced him tight.

Hiei watched them from above in his favorite tree and smirked, 'I knew he had a thing for the deity.' He thought just before he took off towards the Ramen Shop.

Botan hopped back onto her oar, "Want a lift?" She asked as she held out her slender hand. Kurama nodded and took her hand into his and hopped aboard.

__

A/n: Awww, man it's so cute when Kurama acts that way. Next chapter, Keiko's throwing a small get together for Botan's return. Even though it was only for 2 days absence. :\ 

Please review! Ty.


	5. This is My Party!

__

A/n: Koni! Thanks to reviewers. The pairing thing.. hmm I'll have to think about changing it into KoenmaxBotan.. how to do so. That was a good idea about having a triangle with them, but I think it'll be quite complicated to do. We'll see. I'm glad you're enjoying it, please continue to. R/R. :)

Botan The Divinity of Happiness

Chapter 5 - This Is My Party!

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but I can't stay for this party! I have-" "Loads of work to do.. I know." Yusuke finished off his statement. Keiko had talked Yusuke into trying to get Koenma to come to the party.

"Well, that's fine." Yusuke said turning swiftly to come face to face with Keiko. She was tapping her foot with her arms folded over her chest.

"Yusuke-kun, you didn't even try." Keiko said, looking at him desolately. "I want him to come, I want everyone one of the Tanteis, I want all of her -friends- to come!" Keiko said, begging Yusuke.

Yusuke couldn't bare rejecting Keiko's misery for not having all of her friends come to Botan's get together. Therefore, of course, he loved her too much to do so.

He sighed, "Well," He said, making her expression depress even more. "Alright." He frowned, turning back to the provoked Koenma. 

"Koenma-sama, you gotta come." Yusuke said walking over to his side. "See," He brought his tone down to a whisper. "This isn't my idea, it's Keiko-chan's.. And-" Koenma glanced to Keiko.

"I don't want to upset her." Yusuke said lowering his head, Koenma played along by lowering his head along. 

"I see what you mean Yusuke." Koenma said patting him on the back. "I'm sorry Yusuke..." Koenma said walking a distance between them.

"But I have lots of WO-" "ERK! I know." Yusuke took in a deep breath, and positioned his view to Keiko.

"Keiko-chan.." He said lowly, "Sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head. "I really tried!" He said seeing her face harden.

"Hmph.." She growled. She started towards him, making him tremble heavily.

"Ah!" Koenma screeched as Keiko grabbed the teen by his collar. "You are coming, and that's final!!" She screamed, making a vane pop out of her forehead. 

Yusuke was unsurprised by the reaction, because he had seen it lots of times when he never agreed with her on subjects. It's either Keiko's way or... Keiko's.

"Uh, ok. Ok! Ok!" Koenma said breaking loose from the angry woman's grip. "I'll, I'll-I'll try!" He sweated as he stuttered.

"Oh Koenma-sama!" Keiko abruptly altered her emotional expression from madness to gladness. She gave him a quite tight grip, making him suffer his inhaling.

"Err--uh--y-yeah!" Koenma shoved her off of him and grinned a phony, wicked grin. "I think I better be going.. you know, got to get to that party on time!" He lied running away.

Keiko turned to the frightened Yusuke and threw him a cheerful, innocent grin. This made him stop his trembling, her smile was like a cure for fear.

He gave her also phony grin back.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

At Kuwabara's house,

"Kasaan! I can't find a good suit.." He said throwing up piles of colorful suits and shirts. "Kasaan!!!" He called again as his mother entered the room.

"What is it Kazuma-chan?" The carrot top dear old woman asked smiling gratefully to her son. 

"Aw mom, will you stop that smiling! You make me feel happy when you do that." He said tossing his color shoes.

"Dear, I want you to be happy." She said calmly stepping into the room picking up a blue suit from the floor. 

"You are half way looking for it, Kazu-chan." She handed him it and kissed him on the forehead. "Kasaan!" He wiped his head, "Stop treating me like I'm 9!"

"Stop living here like you are 13." She simply replied picking up dark blue matching shoes. "Then, I will treat you like a young gentlemen."

"What is that suppose to mean!?" He asked throwing his dress socks on his bed. "It means, if you want me to stop treating you as a child.. move out." She smiled at him and exited the room.

"But kasaan! I can't live alone!" He walked over to the door to look down the hall.

Shizuru had been sleeping and was awoken from the fuss. "Will you shut up in there!?" She asked the two taking out a cigarette. 

"You can move along with him missy!" His mother answered pissed.

"No one said you had to be alone dear." She winked at him and entered her own room.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

At Kurama's house,

"Hmm.. Hiei?" He called holding a red suit out in front of him as he gazed into the body length mirror.

"Hn?" He jumped into his window from the tree branch. 

"How do I look? Better with the red, black or-" "Why are you asking me?" Hiei shouted as he landed inside of the carpeted floor room.

"Because you are the only one around here to ask." Kurama glanced around his room and back to Hiei. "And I think.. maybe you could slid on a suit."

"You are crazy." Was Hiei's only response. "And why am I?" Kurama asked replacing the red suit with the light gray.

"I'm not going to that ludicrous party." Hiei said plopping down onto Kurama's bed, which smelled like roses. "I don't see the point in having it."

"To celebrate Botan-kun's return." Kurama then tossed the red and black suit on his bed. "Think I should take the gray?" 

"Hn..." Hiei sighed, "Hai, whatever." He said as he glanced into the mirror at his cloaked body. "Do you have any koori miruku?"

"Heh Hiei, that is all you think about. I am sure there will be some at the party." Kurama smiled to him, "Now, to get you to change them clothes." 

"Forget it kitsune!" Hiei said glaring at him. "Hmm.. well I do have a bit of frost in my freezer." He said looking towards the ceiling.

"Err." Hiei gave up and decided to change into a -black- dress suit with some expensive looking black shoes. Just for some miruku...

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Botan's room in the Ninghenkai hotel,

'Three more days off.' She thought to herself. "And ni of my vacation days were used up trying to defeat some lifeless beings!"

"Botan-chan." A voice called from her hip pocket. She popped open her communication mirror. 

"Koenma-sama." Botan beamed, "Hai?" She asked as she plopped on her rented bed. 

"I can't make it, sorry. But anyway! I forgot to tell Yusuke about that mission I told -you- to tell him about, so.. go tell him!" Koenma shouted.

"Huh?" Botan asked him, being a bubbly ferry girl. 

Koenma smacked himself in the face, "Botan! I need you to go fetch Yusuke and," He stopped as he saw her brow rise. "I mean go -**find**- Yusuke and tell him the case." 

"Hai sir!" She saluted her prince and closed the communication. "Hmm.. maybe I could take a quick rest first though."

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

At Keiko's apartment room,

"We're going to the Blue Recreation Center!" ;;It's a place where you can rent it to have private parties or family reunions at, you know.;; Keiko clasped her hands together thinking of the party being like an old time ball room.

"Aw jeez Keiko, I'm so excited." Yusuke said in a baby-like tone, making Keiko slap him on the back of his head. 

"Yusuke-chan you better enjoy this, this is costing me!" Keiko screamed so loud the people in the room below started to beat the ceiling.

"Who said I wasn't Keiko. Ha ha ha." He laughed nervously holding the back of his head. "Really, I think it's a great idea!" He said sweating.

"Really?" 'Iiei.' He thought in his mind. "Hai!" She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. As she walked off into the bathroom he sighed in relief.

"Yuse-chan, you need to get dressed." Keiko ordered from the bathroom. "Eh! C'mon Keiko, we're not going to a funeral!" Yusuke jumped into a nearby chair.

Keiko opened the door slowly, making Yusuke's heart pound faster again. "I mean, we have a lot of time sweetie." He tried backing it down to a lower level.

"Yusuke, would you say the same for our wedding?" Keiko asked, sitting in his lap with nothing on but her under clothes.

"Course not Keiko!" Yusuke said trying not to take his eyes from the tv. 

"Ok then, this is important too! Now get dress." She slammed a pillow into his face. Yusuke pouted, 'Why is she always so violent with me? Is this her way of showing me love?'

'Like, what would it be like if we were having sex.' Yusuke thought up an image of Keiko with a scanty police outfit with a whip, beating him carelessly.

He stopped when he heard a door close. "Hmm.." He said as he got up and looked into one of her closets. "And what the hell am I suppose to wear Keiko!?"

"Egh, I forgot." She said giggling infuriatingly. "Hurry home to get your suit," Yusuke walked unhurried towards the door. "And you better be back in ten minutes, I'm leaving soon as I come out!"

Yusuke gulped and picked up the past.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

At Yusuke's house five minutes later,

"Kasaan." He busted through the door panting greatly. "Find me a suit with some shoes!" Yusuke fell onto the den chair.

"Why Yusuke-chan?" Atsuko asked stopping her dish washing. 

"Just--do it!" He shouted before his face fell flat into a couch pillow. Atsuko didn't appreciate how he ordered her, but letting it slip this time.

"Dear blue or black?" Atsuko asked her son, not getting a respond she picked the black suit. "Fine.." She said dully to herself.

"Here is your clothes!" She shouted into his ear making him jump up from his one minute nap. She dumped it onto his head. 'I'm always somewhere getting pounded on!'

"Bye kasaan!" He kissed his mother's cheek and ran out the door swiftly.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

In Keiko's apartment front lawn,

Keiko had just walked out the door as Yusuke came flying down the street and into the yard. "I made it! I made it." He smiled warmly, still breathing hard.

Keiko smiled for a second, then started to glare. 'Oh what the hell now!?' He asked his self as he saw her inching him.

"Ichi -little- thing, my Yusuke-kun." Keiko gave him a small smile hiding her glare. "What is that?" He asked, disorientated. "You don't have on your suit!"

Yusuke glanced down at his green outfit, "Oh." He said with that dull face. (-.-) Preparing for a face smack, he sighed and turned his face towards her.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Later on at the Blue Recreation Center,

"Kuwa-kun don't drink all of the punch! Everything isn't settled!" Keiko shouted from the stage of the center. 

Kuwabara mumbled and walked away from the snack table.

Hiei was forced to come, hearing there would be different flavor koori miruku! He only chattered with the kitsune while Keiko forced Kuwabara and Yusuke to help with decorations.

"Keiko-kun, would you like for me to do anything for you?" He asked laying a hand gently on her shoulder. 

"Oh Kurama-kun, no you don't have to-" "Hai, you can get me some koori miruku like you promised!" Hiei looked to Keiko.

"Hiei-kun.. erm I mean Hiei. You can have some, Kuwabara know where it is." Keiko grinned at him knowing Hiei and Kuwabara hate each other.

"Oh Kaminess woman." Hiei said looking over to the clumsy red head.

After a few more blown up balloons, hung confetti, and situation of the snacks, Keiko made another announcement.

"Ok guys, who told Botan about the party?" Keiko asked looking around at them smacking on the snacks.

No one spoke. "Oh my Kami! No one told her about her -own- party!?" Keiko's vane began to pop out again.

"Uh, yes Keiko!" Kurama jumped up, "I told her.. um, before I came." He said, sitting back down at the sky blue clothed table.

"Good, so where is she.. Kurama-kun?" Keiko asked. She knew he was lien, just had to play with them for a while.

"She-" Kurama stopped to look at the three. "She said she was coming in a little late." Hiei said, swallowing hard.

"Well, uh. Ok." Keiko stepped off the stage. 

Just then someone comes through the doors. A lot of unknown people, who doesn't even know Botan comes in boisterously. 

"Who invited them?" Keiko glared at the Tantei, they all pointed to a nervous Kuwabara. "Sorry?" He said smiling to the group of girls walking by.

The four circled up, "Ok, who -really- told Botan about this?" Yusuke asked panicking. "Not me." The three said at the same time.

"Oh man!" Yusuke shouted. He took out his cell, and dialed up Botan's room.

"Konichiwa?" She answered drowsy. "Botan-kun, hurry and get down here at the BRC!" Yusuke ordered with anxiety in his voice.

"Why?" 

"Don't ask questions, just come." Yusuke clicked her off as Keiko walked over to sit with the four.

Botan sighed and summoned her oar. She made her way erratically to the BRC. Still half sleep she lowered her oar to the ground, where there was dangerous traffic hissing by.

"Honk hoooonk!" The car beeped as the girl flew slowly in front of it. She quickly snapped into reality and zoomed towards her marked location.

Passing through the park, right across the street from the BRC she spotted the guy she met in the creature's insides yesterday. 

"Koni Masqoshki-kun!" She greeted as he tried to get her attention.

"Koni Botan." He said waving to the deity while she lowered her oar. "Where headed?" 

"To the BRC." She said as she glanced at her watch Koenma gave her for being a ferry girl.. a -special- ferry girl. 

"Oh I remember, that girl Keiko told me-" He covered his own mouth. "Can I come?"

"Hai, I guess so." Botan let him aboard and sped towards the BRC building.

Masqoshki entered first, trying to hurry in before Botan. Botan shooed her oar and entered along.

"Botan-kun!" Keiko shouted surprised at her sudden entrance. "You weren't expected yet." 

After Keiko called Botan, the crowd of unknown people started to raise the level of the noise by clapping and shouting her name. 

"Who are they?" Botan asked as all the people suddenly stopped. Keiko shrugged and motioned for Botan to have a seat beside her.

The tantei and the rest of the people, not including Kurama, continued to party. They weren't thinking about Botan.

Keiko looked around disappointed as she saw Botan twitch and look around at the people ignoring her now.

"HEY!" Keiko called to everyone. Hiei stopped eating koori miruku and Kuwabara stopped drinking the punch. Yusuke stopped eating the sukurambo pie and Kurama finished his itigo shortcake.

Botan got all the attention of the floor. She shook nervously and glanced to Keiko. Everyone started mumbling.

"We're here for a party!" A girl from the crowd shouted, annoyed from Botan's interruption.

"I know.. I know." Botan stuttered. "So let us party!" The girl said rudely. All of the tanteis gasped when...

"This -is- my party!! Isn't it?" Botan looked at her dear friend, baffled. "Hai." She linked around her friend and smiled.

Then the music started, the people continued to enjoy the party. Kuwabara and Hiei gave her a quick welcoming hug. A really quick one from Hiei!

"Heh, sorry Botan-ch.. kun. I totally forgot what I was here for, but I already welcomed you." The kitsune said standing along with her.

"Hai, I know. It's ok!" Botan said as Kurama gave her a hug.. again. "But I don't mind welcoming you again." He broke apart snickering. "I'm happy you're back." He said patting her on the shoulder and walking off.

Botan sighed, "But I was only gone for two days. They really care about me like that.. actually, too much I believe. She thought as she giggled.

"Uh, what are you laughing at?" Yusuke raised one of his brows at the strange girl.

"Oh nothing Yusuke-kun. Just thinking of something." She looked to the people having a good time.

"Like?" He asked, not really interested in her response. 

"Something personal Yusuke-kun! Are you really interested?" Botan asked widening her eyes.

"No." He smiled. 

"Eh, that was harsh." Botan crossed her arms. 

"Botan, you know I do care about your return and your safeness don't you?" Yusuke asked serious.

"Sure Yusuke-kun, if you didn't, we wouldn't be friends!" She replied appreciatively. 

"I'm serious. I don't want to seem mean." He smiled, "I'm really glad you are alive!" He gave her a hug.

"So, we're cool and everything. Gotta go see where Keiko-chan is!" He took off running towards the crowd.

Botan smiled, not a regular smile.. but her happiest smile -yet!-

__

A/n: Ending the chapter off with another hug? Yep, I think it's like a great closing! Don't you? And Yusuke, he's not so bad, now that Keiko straightened him out. Next chapters will be her last free days spent with the crew individually. Starting with Keiko, shopping time!!!! 


	6. Swinging Pocketbooks

__

A/n: Cut out coupons, hurry into your cars, Victoria Secret's having a sale today! *Watches a crowd of angry ladies run by fighting* Jeez. R/R! ^-^

OH, OH, OH! I'm getting a lot of votes for Koenma-sama now.. really I think it's the same person because the signature says Anonymous. Maybe I have to stop allowing Anonymous signatures, eh? -.-

Botan The Divinity of Happiness

Chapter 6 - Swinging Pocketbooks

"Botan-kun!" Botan heard aloud in her rented hotel room and cracked open a eye. She had been waiting for awhile for some company.

"Koni Bo-kun!" Keiko appeared in the door with her serafuku on. Instead of the regular colors she had on, today she suggested a bit more stylish. She had a sky blue skirt above her knees and a light blue top.

"Ah Koni, Keiko-kun!" Botan plopped herself onto her hands, while she laid on the bed stomach down. "What are you doing here?"

Keiko's mouth gasped open awhile, "C'mon!" Keiko said grabbing Botan's arm and pulling her off the bed.

"Where," Botan said getting up from the burgundy carpet floor. "-Where are we going Keiko?" She glanced at the girl and then to the clock.

"Where at, at Ku-shiyu-ni?!" ;;I'm not sure if that's 9:42;; Botan jumped up shock at the time. She was planning to get up earlier. 

"Shopping!" Keiko clasped her hands together gazing out the window where the sun had just started to rise and beam in their brown and rose-tinted plum eyes.

"Shopping this early?" Botan said letting out a fake yawn. "Oh Keiko, I'd love to go shopping! But I have some really important busi-" 

"C'mon Bo-kun.." Keiko said still looking out the window. She wasn't smiling so big now, "I came all the way to your place for to take you to the mall. Stores are having sales today."

"Guess I could use a little shopping!" Botan changed her mind so quick. "I have to get dressed." She said as she ran into her bathroom.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Five minutes later,

"So?" Botan stepped out in a pair of loose baby blue pants with a matching zip up hood shirt. She had on some kind of Jap knickers that was baby blue also.

Keiko hopped up from the bed, "Your outfit is so kawaii!" She shrieked out loud.

"Thanks, but would you prefer light pink instead?" Botan asked picking up a stack of the same type of outfit.

"Light gray? Dark blue? Plumy Indigo!?" She went on until Keiko shat her up. 

"The blue one on you is fine!" Keiko took the rest from her and tossed them on the bed. "Now lets go!" She grabbed Botan's hand and pulled her out the door.

"Um, are we riding the oar?" Botan said as she was about to beckon her oar. Keiko smacked her hand,

"Botan! What do you think people will think when they see us riding on a broom to the mall!?" Keiko asked chuckling.

"Well.. err, I guess I wasn't thinking." Botan said scratching the back of her head. "Then how are we going to go?"

Keiko wiggled some keys in the ferry's face, "Ever heard of a car?" 

"Hai, aren't they those things that go *beep beep*!" Botan asked, her mouth twisting into a confused smile.

Keiko laughed out from inside the car, "Hey, get in!" She beeped her car horn once again.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

At the mall,

"Look at the girl with the blue hair!" A little brunette girl said as her kasaan pulled her away from the ferry.

"Kasaan, look at the tooth ferry girl! She has blue hair!" The little blond girl complained while Botan and Keiko walked abruptly passed the crowd of staring people.

"I don't like this. Maybe Koenma-sama should have given me a different color hair style." Botan said as she pulled on her hood, embarrassed at her blue strains of hair.

"Oh Botan-kun, I think it looks cool on you. Plus," Keiko said as she pulled the hood off her head. "The little kids think you're a tooth ferry!" Keiko snickered.

"Heh, I guess." Botan said as she looked into the tented glass wall beside her as they walked along. The people in the arcade room on the other side of the windowed wall stared at her weirdly.

"Um, I don't know Keiko-kun." She said as she started to mess with her hair, looking into the tented glass for her reflection, but didn't find one.

"Botan.." Keiko stopped the both of them. "You look great. We're here to shop, not flirt with guys." She said as she patted her dear friend on the back.

They walked to a store called "Shichi-ichi-ichi";;711, no! Not that shop 7 11, 71 1 lol;; It was a nightwear clothing store for both teenage women and men. It also had many accessories and etcetera.

Keiko saw the store full of women and only a couple of guys. Women were fighting and some were chattering on dearly.

"We should try on some -sexy- nightwear!" Keiko said as she grabbed a scanty police outfit. Oh yes, remember that don't we?

"I'll try on this one," Keiko grabbed a scanty red devil suit. "You try on this one." Keiko walked into the lady's fitting room.

Botan's eyes widened as she saw it was a one piece and was very sexually attracting. She glanced around and walked into a fitting room.

Awhile later Keiko walked out and tapped on Botan's door. "Look at mine!" Keiko said as she twirled around with her police cap on.

Botan came out nervously covering her certain areas. Her outfit had nothing but a swim suit looking piece with red tights up to her thigh and then clipped to her swim suit piece.

"Izzy kizzy looky here." Keiko heard a familiar voice from behind her and quickly jumped, facing the person.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had been standing there examining Keiko's scanty outfit. Kuwabara and Kurama chuckled lowly as Yusuke stared.

"OH NO!!!" Yusuke throw a shirt around Keiko and curved into a ball on the floor. The image of him tied up and getting whipped by Keiko the police, popped into his mind again. 

Keiko smiled blushingly and ran back into the women's fitting room leaving Botan alone.

"Koni guys!" Botan shouted with a grin on her face. The three suddenly turned their attentions to the blue haired lady, standing in her scanty outfit.

"Botan!" Yusuke said grabbing a t-shirt from off the rack and throwing it on her. "What are you guys doing walking around here in those.. slutty outfits!?"

"Wasn't my idea." Botan smirked and glanced over to Kurama, who was checking her out. Until he noticed her looking at him he quickly changed his view to the men's department.

Kuwabara had no expression as he looked around at all the ladies around him. Now was the opportunity for him to get a girlfriend. ;;act like Kuwabara didn't know Yukina yet;;

Botan smirked and turned to walk back into the women's fitting room.

Soon Keiko came out, then later out came Botan. They were back into their own clothes and looking fab'.

"Where did they go Botan-kun?" Keiko asked looking around the store for them. She spotted Kurama over at the men's side of the store and waved to him.

"I don't know, they were here when I went back into the fitting room." Botan said watching as Kurama wave to them.

"There's Kurama-kun." Keiko said elbowing her friend in the side. 

"So?"

Keiko glared a phony glare at Botan, "C'mon, you know you like him. Or either it's that Koenma-sama." Keiko covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Keiko-kun, I do not like my boss. Although.. I think he is a really good looker. And he is the -prince- of Rekai! But-" Botan said looking to Kurama as he picked out a muscle shirt.

"Princes are too good for ferry girls. I believe the prince's love would be assigned to him by the king Enma." Botan said looking towards the ground, then back up to a smiling Keiko.

"There's still a chance. You don't actually know do you?" Keiko asked raising her brows.

"Iiei." Botan said shaking her head slightly. "But still-"

"Kurama-kun? What about Kura-kun???" Keiko asked as Botan's cheeks flushed with redness, not pinkness.

"That's it!" Keiko said smirking evilly. "You know, you could have told me you had a thing for Kurama-kun."

Botan shook her head as Kurama walked into the guy's fitting room. 

"Bo-kun.. go talk to him! I'm going to go look for Yusuke-chan and Kuwa-kun." Keiko waved as she walked out the store humming.

Botan looked at her friend amused. 'She's trying to hook me up with this half oni and that disrespectful prince.' She rolled her eyes.

Walking over to the guys department she sees a lot of guys looking at her hair strangely. Botan cracked a evil grin to them scaring them off.

When she was about to reach the men's fitting room door, a man walked out making the doors flap open -slowly.-

Botan couldn't help avoiding to peek inside of the fitting room. After all, it was sure to only be Kurama and maybe some other guy, at the small amount in the store.

The doors started to close in slow motion as Botan glanced inside and saw Kurama gazing at his self in the body length mirror inside. He had on nothing but a tank top, revealing muscles and a pair of boxers.

'Wowzers!' She thought in her head as the door started to close and she suddenly snapped back into her crazy head.

All the people around were standing silently still bug eyed at the girl. She smiled embarrassingly and threw her hands up backing away from them.

She bumped into a rack of clothing and knocked it over, making some of the people laugh.

Botan started to pick up the rack holder and hang all the clothes back onto the holder.

"What happened?" The red haired kitsune asked her helping her out with the clothes that had fell onto the ground.

"Huh? How did you get out so fast?" She asked him doing the people's brow at him. "Well, um.. I was backing up and I missed my step and tripped and then-"

"-I see." He smiled at her as the people around them started to walk off slowly, still staring at the blue headed deity.

"So, what are you doing all the way over here?" Kurama asked hanging over the rack with the tank top over his shoulder.

"Keiko-kun and I were looking for you guys and we spotted you. So Keiko told me to come chat with you." Botan threw him a cheerful peace sign up with her famous smile.

Kurama nodded and looked around for Keiko, "And where is she?" He asked walking to the counter.

"She went to go look for Kuwa-kun and Yusuke." Botan said walking along side of him. "She suggested that I came to talk to you." 

"I wonder why..." He asked glancing at the ferry as she looked away. "I'm going to go catch up with them now. I know you are looking for them also aren't you?"

"Hai! Wait," Botan clutched around Kurama's arm and smiled a fake smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to spend tomorrow with me! Today was me and Keiko's."

Kurama looked at the deity for awhile, thinking. "Uh-" He said as he thought up something. 

"Please Kura-kun!?" She squeezed his arm harder, "Just.. part of a day at least."

"Ok." Kurama simply replied.

They walked pass the arcade and spotted Keiko, Kuwabara and Yusuke at Victoria Secret's store. There was -**a lot**- of women in there fussing.

"Heh, ladies." Kurama whispered over to Botan as he saw them suddenly stop fighting and started to stare at him.

"Guys!" Botan pointed at Kuwabara being a pervert and peeking into the girls -underclothing- fitting room!

"Oh, like you weren't doing the same." Botan's eyes widened, he shocked her with that.

"Yes, I saw you peeking into the guys fitting room at me. I didn't say anything though, just let you enjoy your sight." He smirked at her.

"Oh Kura-kun." She shoved him. "It wasn't so enjoyable."

"Hai.. -so.-" 

She glared at him and then walked over to a fussing Keiko. She was fussing at another lady and Yusuke was at her side doing the same thing to the same lady.

"That's my red bra! I picked it up first!" Keiko said pulling it towards her.

"I already had it in the lay-away!" The dirty blond headed lady said pulling it back to her.

"So, it got back restored!" Keiko said pulling it out the lady's hand. The lady began to run at Keiko as Yusuke stepped in the way.

"That's -MY- girlfriend's bra! So back off lady." Yusuke said narrowing his eyes.

The lady bit her bottom lip for a second... "SmAck!" The lady smacked Yusuke. Keiko's vain reappeared itself and her head turned hot red.

She grabbed a pocket book off the shelf and swung it into the lady's face... "SLaP!" The lady fell on the ground.

Then all the ladies ran to the pocketbook shelf and started to beat each other up. Yusuke grabbed Keiko's hand and the -unpaid- bra and ran out the store.

Kurama and Botan laughed and ran out through the feisty crowd of females.

Kuwabara was left inside of the door getting banged up by pocketbooks and slapped hard.

__

A/n: Poor Kuwa... Yeah so! Kurama and Botan are starting to take place -but- someone, I really doubt it, will step in along. I'm trying to find out a way to do this triangle. Next chapter Kurama and Botan go out for a day.. or maybe it'll turn out to be a date. Review! :)


	7. Hello Ladies

__

A/n: Koniiii, I'm so happy right now. I passed my mid term with flying A's and B's and I passed my report. Hai, *waits for you to be happy too* Well excuse me, but I'm not a very intelligent one! :f Alrighty....

So where are we? Oh right, Kura-kun and Botan's day. R/R. :)

I didn't know 'kun' meant male friend... well ignore it! Thanks Riona for pointing that out, I'll try to not put -kun on the back of Keiko's name. :P

Botan The Divinity of Happiness

Chapter 7 - Hello... Ladies

"We're not gonna take it!" The people that was living in the hotel inn heard someone scream in a sing-song like tone. After the pause of lyrics they all heard a loud crash of glass.

"No, we ain't gonna take it!" The singer shouted as another crash of breaking glass was heard, along with big booms stomping over the floor.

"We're not gonna-!!" Botan stopped and gasped as she turned and saw she made the decoration vases fall off the big tv, situated in the wall shelf.

"Ay, urasai!!!" A man from beside her room shouted through the thin layered wall. He started to shout more as the other people from downstairs beat on their ceilings.

Botan ran over to the stereo and turned the music down a little knob. So little, the volume didn't move a bit of a bit!

"Turn that damn music off!" A lady neighbored from the other side of her room screeched as the door opened and Botan continued to dance as that person walked in.

"We're not gonna take it anymore!" She continued to sing aloud as well as the person who had entered her room stared at her amusingly. 

"Or maybe they won't take it anymore and come in here and kick you out!" Kurama shouted over the loud music and caught her attention.

She sustained cleaning as she looked towards the entrance of her rented hotel room to spot the red headed. He was in his simple dress clothes, but in black pants and a royal blue, button up, collar shirt.

"Hey Kura-kun." Botan threw the glass vase pieces into the trashcan without wrapping them into something to keep from ripping the trash bag .

"You're so clumsy and unsafe." Kurama grinned stupidly as he lifted the trash bag out of the trashcan. It ripped and spilled all the contents.

Kurama spotted a pack of cigarettes in the pile of trash on the floor. "See what I mean?" He picked it up and found two cigarettes left inside. "Smoker?"

"Iiei!" She grabbed the pack of cigarettes and blushed. "Those are Shizuru's. She forgot them and never came back to get them so I threw them away." She sat them on her dresser beside her baby blue covered bed.

Kurama had one of the cigarettes that was inside and lit it while it was in his mouth. No, he don't smoke, he was just trying it out. -.-

"Hey, hey, hey.. No smoking in here, dude." Botan took the cigarette out his mouth and tossed it down on the ground to put it out.

Unnoticeable it was still lit and the red carpet began to burn as it rise slowly onto the off white curtains. The carpet was black from the burning.

"Woah! WOAH!"Kurama ran out of them room and slammed the door behind.

"Boy, what the hell did he see? A ghost?" She turned to start to pick up the trash from off the ground and then felt massive heat blowing into her face.

She froze in place and moved only her eyes to look to see what this heat was coming from.

"FIRE!" Botan heard Kurama's soft voice shout roughly as he ran down the hallway towards the hotel manager's office.

Botan jumped back onto her butt and glanced up the curtains to see gray pillows of smoke fill the room as she began to smell something like burning Clorox and fabric. 

"Fire!" She squealed with a loud squeak blurring the middle of her word. Soon as she jumped up to move out the way.

"Splash!" Kurama threw water onto the carpet and curtains, soaking Botan too. "Shhh!" The fire hydrant hissed as a big guy in a black suit sprayed it all over Botan and over the burning obstacles.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Botan shouted as she inhaled some of the cool fire out putting mist. The guy stopped and looked at the white covered girl dumbfounded.

"Oh Botan." Kurama said as he shook his head snickering as she coughed and spat out the intoxicating taste in her mouth.

"Kurama it's not funny. I can die from swallowing this.. this stuff!" She choked out as she lifted up and wiper her eyes clear so she could open them.

"Hai, I know. I'm sorry." Kurama said as he began to clean up the place.

"Hai, and I'm sorry too..." The hotel manager said as Botan and Kurama looked at him bewildered. 

"For what?" She asked still spitting out the fire hydrant mist.

"For kicking you out!" He said as he slammed the door and stomped down the hallway full of curious, nosey people as the peeked out the door.

"But!" She got up and stood in the hall way to let the people see her covered in white liquid. "But! But I have nor else to stay. Please don't kick me out?" She begged as the people from the other rooms laughed.

She sighed frustrated and walked back into her hotel room. "Now look what you done Kura-kun." She said as she plopped in the chair next to her bed and shifted her head weight on her palm.

"I didn't start the fire did I?" He asked putting the last piece of vase into a bunch of bags. 

"But you started smoking."

"I'm sorry, do stuff like this usually happen?" He asked sitting next to her, on her bed.

"Iiei!"

Kurama shrugged, "So." He said as he handed her the bag of trash and the bag of glass vase pieces. "For my apology, I cleaned your place." He threw up his hands at the cleaner room.

"Not my place anymore." She said in a low tone. "Now where am I going to stay until I have to go back to Rekai?" She asked standing.

"With Genkai." He responded quickly. 

"Genkai wouldn't let me just stay with her with no conditions, you know?" Botan said as she walked into the bathroom to clean off the white substance.

"Yusuke? Keiko-chan!" Kurama shouted as he suggested for her staying with Keiko in her small little apartment room.

"Keiko-chan lives in an apartment." Botan said. "Yusuke.. It's not his permission. It's Atsuko's."

"Um.. Shizuru and Kuwa-kun?" He knew he shouldn't have asked that. House full of smoke and kitty fur balls everywhere.

"H-" "Hell ieii!" Botan cut him off soon as he was about to finish off the name. Then she came out white her pink light pink kimono.

"Actually, I won't about to say Hiei." Kurama smirked. "I was about to say, 'Hey, how about go talk over some pizza or somethin?'"

"Oh.. well.. Haiiii!" She smiled and quickly ran to her window.

"Wait, wait a minute.." He stopped her before she climbed out onto the rail of the window. "What are you doing?" 

"Beckoning my oar." She said with a confused expression. Her eyebrows arched as he made a funny face at her.

"You blondie, do you think we can fly over people's heads and straight into a pizza palace?" Kurama asked with sarcasm.

"Right!" She smiled cheerfully with her finger shot up in his face. "Uh." She said as she climbed back into the window.

Kurama turned around and looked at her, "Hmm?" He asked.

"Kurama.." She paused and looked around. "I'm not a blond." She said with a serious look.

Kurama sweat dropped and pulled her out of the door, without a word said. No need to try to explain something like this to someone like her, eh?

They walked down the sidewalk of the building in the busy half Jap town. Cars, road workers, business workers, and shopkeepers greeted each other happily as they passed.

The sight of the lifeless didn't show up anymore. Well, not in this town. Like a normal typical day, the sun shining and a bit cloudy. People smiling and acting like mortals on planet Ninghenkai.

"Would you and your beautiful mate, like a hotdog sir?" The chubby guy at the hotdog stand asked with a big weird grin.

Botan looked at Kurama and made a face saying, 'ew.' "Heh, heh. Sir, we're not together." Botan said as she tilted her head and patted Kurama on the shoulder. "Actually he's my kit-"

"No thank you sir." Kurama said aloud over Botan. "Thanks anyway." Kurama threw a salute to the guy and started to shove Botan away from the guy.

"How about you miss!?" He asked holding a hotdog up in the air as a loose dog jumped over a bush and caught it in his mouth and took off.

"What! Damn dog!" The chubby man threw a stick at the dog and made it whine as it ran farther and farther.

Later on, on the outside of the bistro, "Pizza Palace" Kurama and Botan stood. 

Kurama opened the door and bowed, "Ladies first." He said, making Botan 'aw' in her head.

"Thank you" "Thank you, young hotty." A lot of ladies cut in from no where and walked inside, greeting the handsome kitsune.

"Hn," A voice was heard as he stepped in. He cleared his throat. "Oh thank you, you little sexy boy." Hiei said in a woman toned voice.

Botan laughed and was about to hug Hiei until she glanced at his equipped katana. "Hi Hiei!" She smiled and waved nervously.

"Hn, hai.. better remember that." He said as he walked back out of the door and stood with the two. "Hi." He said quickly, making Botan's eyebrows quirk.

"I saw that." He said in a low tone.

"Ok." Kurama said quickly. "What are you doing here Hiei?" Kurama asked shocked at the appearance of the little koorime. 

"I would ask the same, but I already know." Hiei smirked wickedly at Kurama.

"Oh you do?" Kurama asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

Hiei turned to glance at the blue haired girl, "Privacy please?" He asked rudely.

"Sure Hiei." Botan said as she entered the cafe. "But you don't have to be so rude!" She shouted and ran inside before Hiei could catch her.

"Hey! Hiei, cool it." Kurama ordered. "So?"

"Hn, donttellmewhattodokitsune, I'llsliceyouintothirds." Hiei mumbled under two quick seconds. 

"I understood that Hiei."

"Yeah, whatever." Hiei said as he leaned on the glass. "Anyway, I was talking about.. I know you're digging that ferry." 

"Iiei." Kurama said made a face of annoyance as he looked over to the smaller oni. "What makes you think that?"

"Hn, kitsune, I saw you two in the park." He shook his head. "Wanting a hug. And then you took off with her on her oar. So romantic." He said with disgust.

"Hiei, just because I hugged her don't mean anything." Kurama chuckled a short laugh, choking a bit.

"Right kitsune. You want more than that don't you kit?" Hiei asked, getting interested in the conversation.

"Hey! Don't think so dirty minded Hiei." Kurama said as he gestured for him to come in with him. "Join us?"

Hiei quickly shook his head, "Iiei. It's a date kitsune!" He shouted walking off, laughing.

"If it is, it won't my idea!" Kurama shouted down to the little koorime walking down the busy street.

"Hn, sure." Hiei shouted back without looking back.

Kurama curled his lips into a small smile and walked into the restaurant. The ladies were all staring at him and smiled with fire sensation in their eyes saying, 'I want your bod!' ;;heh, where did that come from? lol;;

Kurama looked at them nervously, "Hello..." He said as someone jerk him from his shirt.

__

A/n: Ah! And it was just getting steamy in this piece. *Flaps shirt* Yeah, I want to continue too. But school.. :( So, maybe I'll continue tomorrow! :)


	8. Yusuke's Bad Day

__

A/n: Hi! What's going on with the Adult Swim!? They're showing re-runs of Yu Yu Hakusho and I'm not liking that! I want to see it all and I've never seen the movie so I'm hoping to see it soon. Anyway, sooo Kurama walks in the Pizza Palace and the ladies go wild... why all of a sudden? Because of some cello of some lord named Syqashki _in Makai. ::I got the idea from the episode of the guy Yusuke defeated in the castle who played the flute to control the dead. So instead I'm making it a cello and it's controlling women. R/r please._

Botan The Divinity of Happiness

Chapter Eight - Yusuke's Bad Day

"Kurama-kun, what's going on here!?" Botan squealed and glanced around them to see ladies giving Kurama the eye. Kurama suddenly left his nervous breakdown, glad the person was Botan.

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the stuff you were supposed to tell Yusuke?" Kurama lifted a brow.

"Well.. maybe I can do that after we finish our day together. I know he's going to be pissed." Botan sighed lifting her eyebrows too.

"Hai. Lets enjoy it while we can." He said lifting up from behind the booth that they hid behind from the ladies.

After they had their nice date, eating pizza and discussing Botan's problem about where she's going to stay. They decided that she could stay at his house, but ask his kasaan first.

They made their way to the shack where Yusuke and Keiko were helping the customers. 

"Koni Yusuke.. Keiko." Kurama said giving them a small waving approach as he walked through the small shack, halfway empty.

"Yo Kurama. What's up?" Yusuke asked, actually in a good mood. He seemed kind of happy that day, very unordinary.

"Nothing really Yusuke." Kurama said, feeling bad for the poor suddenly relaxed boy. Botan was going to mess up his day.

"Actually." Botan said walking in from behind. "Yusuke, I hate to tell you but, Ko-" "Botan no! Koenma-sama can go stamp a already stamped book!" Keiko shouted before Botan could finish.

Botan stood silent before Kurama pulled her towards the door. "I think I can survive at least the rest of today. I mean, they're just women." Kurama snickered.

"Why not today?"

"Look at Yusuke!" Kurama said as they both glanced at Yusuke smiling at Keiko because of something she said to him.

Botan shrugged, "What about Yusuke-kun?"

Kurama sighed. "He looks like he's in a good mood today. That's very unusual."

"So you're expecting Yusuke's got something to do with this?" Botan asked still not getting it.

"Iiei. I'm saying you shouldn't ruin his day by telling him he has to suddenly do some mission and break things off with his plans." Kurama said shaking his head.

"I know Kurama, but what if things get out of hand?"

"Ha. Women making things get out of hand just because they want me?" Kurama said bragging about the situation.

"Whatever Kurama but I'm going to have to tell him now!" Botan said walking pass Kurama.

"Yusuke you have to report to Makai as soon as possible." Botan shouted making Keiko sigh angrily. "I'm sorry!"

"What!?" Yusuke shouted dropping the broom he had, sweeping the shack's floor.

"I'm sure it won't be such a bad mission. You're the only one he really wanted so it shouldn't be something as hard as the other times." Botan said trying to lift a pound off his head.

"I was having a great day today." Yusuke said making his glare disappear.

"I noticed." Kurama and Botan both said as they watched Keiko rub Yusuke's cheek feeling bad for him. Then she looked to the two.

"Yusuke and I were going to go spend a day together! Why can't we ever have a day alone? Without someone coming in between us!? I had such a day's plan!" Keiko shouted and threw the rag on the counter.

Botan and Kurama sighed. "Sorry..."

"I told you Botan." Kurama whispered over to her as Yusuke broke in,

"So, what is it now?"

"Koenma-sama said that there's a lord named Syqashki and he's controlling the minds of women. They suddenly want Kurama's body.. I don't know sexually or, non." Botan said serious.

"How is he controlling them?" 

"He said the lord has a cello." Botan made a puzzled face. "You have to destroy it."

"That sounds quite simple!" Yusuke said pounding his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Hai, very."

"Why couldn't they just get Kurama or Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked still angry.

"Well Yusuke, you do want to live your free life without having to do loads of work don't you? It's not like you have fun when I pop up from no where and tell you 'Blah-blah needs you at blah-blah!"

"Hell no I don't. But I still want to see you and Koenma." Yusuke said looking down. "But oh what the hell lets get this done with eh?"

"Right!" Botan shouted and threw up a piece sign with a wink.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

In Makai after Yusuke has made it to the top of Lord Syqashki's Castle,

"Ummm. and who are you to tell me, you're going to kill me?" Syqashki asked in an tedious tone. This Lord was a Fire Demon just like Hiei but more built, more powerful, and more skilled.

"I'm Spirit Detective Yusuke, and I'm going to..." Yusuke looked around and fell a cello laying in a glass box above the Syqashki's chair. "Destroy... you're....... cello." He said amused and baffled.

"What's so funny ningen!? You puny, little, scrawny, weak human!" Syqashki roared and sat up from his royal red chair onto his royal red carpet.

"It's just that.." Yusuke walked slowly over to the glass and examined it. "Why is it a cello you use to control the minds?" Yusuke smirked.

"Why does it matter?" Syqashki stood up and walked slowly down the steps to his chair. "By the way, back away from the glass!" He shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just about to," Yusuke pulled his fist back and viciously threw his fist at the glass. Just before it was about to hit the glass, Syqashki caught his elbow.

"Do you think it would be that easy? Without a fight? Ha. You stupid weakling. Why don't you show a bit of your little powers?" He lifted Yusuke with his elbow and threw him against the stone wall.

"Hey, next time.." Yusuke paused to stand up limply, holding his right arm, "Why don't you warn me before starting.. I don't think someone who's all big and bad needs to cheat right? And that's -if- there's a next time." Yusuke clenched his fist.

"Ha ha ha! Yes you should doubt if you'd be here for the next round." Syqashki smirked, "But lets get this going. If you want, you can turn back and take the window out."

"No thanks, after I made it all the way here... and had to break things off with my girlfriend!" Yusuke shouted and charged at Syqashki.

Syqashki stood there and let his mouth fall open. "I should kill you.. and that's what I'm going to do!" Yusuke shouted as he charged for an attack.

Syqashki started to drool waiting for Yusuke to make it all the way to the other side of the castle. Then he lowered his face to Yusuke's level so he could get a good shot of his face.

"Bastard!" Yusuke shouted and punched Syqashki in the face as he rolled back three times in slow motion. "Ooouuuch." Syqashki said with a chuckle in his voice.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

20 minutes into the battle,

"Oh." Syqashki held his hand over his chest and wobbled back and forth. "Oh. My aching body!" He shouted as Yusuke panted with a scowl on his face.

"Don't you ever show your real pain without trying to hide it WITH SARCASM!!!?" Yusuke charged again and made a blow the Syqashki's stomach. "Stupid son of a-"

Syqashki used Yusuke's Spirit Gun and blew the rest of his breath out of him so he wouldn't have to hear Yusuke babble anymore ningen crap. "Shut up!" Syqashki shouted.

"Now, I think I've played with you too much now." Syqashki stroked his long silver hair and removed a piece from his stormy blue and gray eyes. "Now it's time to use.. the kitsune's technique I guess."

Yusuke's eyes widened and his mouth flew open with shock. "What!?" He huffed out lowly and unclearly, but Syqashki knew what he was trying to say.

He smirked and pulled out a white rose instead of red. "Rose Whip!!" Syqashki screeched and threw the rose. It turned into the hard whip and he slung it around like a rope a cowboy had.

He accidentally slowed it down and it slammed into his hip making him let out a low growl. "Err!" He rubbed his side and smiled. "It that hurts me a little.. it's going to hurt you, PAINFULLY."

Yusuke tried crawling to a nearby wall so he could stand, but he was in the middle of this big castle. 'No, this isn't going to happen! Somehow I'm going to manage to dodge this.' Yusuke told himself.

"Yaaah!" Syqashki ran, making his long, silky, white cloak fly behind him along with his long past the waist hair. "You shouldn't have came here alone!" He said as he thought he heard something from a creek in the window.

"NO.. NO.. NOOOO!!!!" Yusuke shut his eyes as Syqashki reached him about a foot away. He swung the whip and it hurled right over Yusuke's head, cutting a centimeter of his hair off.

Just before Syqashki could swing the whip again, Syqashki's attention was taken away by an intruder.

"So. You did bring someone along. Some old GRIM REAPER!" Syqashki laughed insanely and stopped as he glanced to the boy sitting in front of him. "That's like bringing a fucking dog you idiot!"

"But, lets not let that thing disturb the battle. I'll make sure I'll take care of it." Syqashki gave Botan a smile. 

"You bastard! You won't take care of anything if you can't take care of me!" Yusuke tried standing, but his legs were so weak he couldn't.

"Oh smart move boy, now I can swing and just about hit your head without having to scoop." Syqashki wrapped the whip around his hand to make the length shorter.

"Yaaah!" He swung hard and Yusuke dodged it by sucking in. It ripped his shirt and gave him a small gash in his chest as blood began to flow slowly out of it.

He yelped and fell back to the ground. Syqashki laughed.

"Hmm. And I didn't even swing that hard. Proves how soft you humans really are." Syqashki glanced around the room to see Botan sneaking over to the glassed cello.

"No, no. That's breaking the rules dear. You can't get to the cello without passing me." Syqashki used his high speed to run in front of Botan. "Now be a good ferry and back off and I won't have to kill you in such a bad way."

Botan lifted her bat and got into an attacking posture. "Aw-haw-haw-haw-haw-hawwww. How harmful is a ferry girl with a bat? If rose whip won't work on me then for hell that won't you little idiot!"

Syqashki grabbed her by her arm and slung her over to Yusuke. She hit her head on the wall, causing her to go unconscious and a bit of blood come from her mouth.

"Wow. So delicate, so perceptive, so.. subtle." Syqashki shook his head and walked over to his glassed cello and rubbed the glass. 'No one will ever come between us.'

"Oh yeah?"

"Huh!?" Syqashki whipped around quickly to see Yusuke pointing his finger straight at Syqashki's face.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke let out a big ball of energy blast from the point of his finger and with perfect aim.. "BoOm!" It hit Syqashki right between the eyes!

The light from the gun stayed in the room for awhile until Botan cracked open her eye to see Yusuke grinning at his triumph.

"Yay Yusuke!" Botan shouted lowly and tried to throw up her finger she always threw up when she was happy. ::I don't know what's with the finger thing.::

After the light cleared the room Yusuke saw Syqashki standing straight up with a blank expression. He didn't say anything or move. He didn't blink, breathe or even twitch.

"You have defeated me Yusuke Urameshi... I won't forget your name when you come to the hell 7." Syqashki said as he started to turn to ash from his toe up with a blinding light.

"I bet you wouldn't." Yusuke said grinning evilly as he saw Syqashki disappear like sand on a beach... ::Ok.. like sand never disappears off a beach -.-::

"Yeah Yusuke! You done it." Botan smiled and tried lifting off the marble floor.

"No, not yet." He said making Botan quirk her brows.

Yusuke walked over to her and held out his hand to help her up. Then he walked over to the glassed cello and offered her to bust open the glass.

"My pleasure Yusuke!" Botan shouted happily.

She busted it open and another light flashed with a strong current blowing hitting them hard. Then the sound of a deep cello started to play loudly and beautifully making Botan fall weak.

Yusuke looked at her stupefied. "What's going on???"

Botan covered her ears and ordered him to destroy the cello. Yusuke quickly grabbed the cello and slammed it against the floor like a guitarist would with his guitar.

After he broke it the castle started to break down. Botan shakily summoned her oar and hopped on grabbing Yusuke by the collar of his chemise and flying through the window.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Back in Ninghenkai in a nearby late night coffee cafe,

"Great job Yusuke! I believe it was really made for the whole group to come but you made it strong." Botan saluted to him as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah. Hey, I would have died if he didn't have an intruder right?" He chuckled and took a sip of his own coffee. "I'm serious though."

"Really I would thought maybe I would've cause more trouble. I knew you were going to do it because you always." Botan complimented on and on with only getting a "Yeah" from Yusuke.

After sitting there until midnight they both began to get drossy.

"Ok Yusuke, enough coffees. I'm going to head.." Botan paused and thought for a second. "Oh right, I got kicked out of the apartment for starting a fire.. actually Kurama did but that's fine."

"So do you need to crash over or something?" Yusuke asked surprising her.

"Wow Yusuke, thanks for the offer but Kurama said he would let me stay over, although it was -his- fault." Botan smiled a small smile.

"Yeah. Well I think you got a thing for the fox." Yusuke said making her nose wrinkle up. "Hiei told us he saw Kurama begging for a hug in the park." 

"That little stalker. Iiei Yusuke!" Botan said with a heavy eyes and a yawn. "I would never before I would with K-" She drifted off on the table.

"Time to go." He woke her up and walked her over to Kurama's before he headed to his own house.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

At Kurama's House after the glassed cello was destroyed,

"Woah.." Kurama stood in the doorway to his house as dozens of women walked away from his house confused and stunned, not knowing what they were doing at his house.

"I've never felt so.. so wanted!" He said as he buttoned up his blouse and tried to smooth his hair down. Then he smirked. 

__

A/n: Sooo, Botan's finally getting more of Yusuke's friendly support now. Yusuke's found out about Botan and Kurama but still thinks Koenma's still in the picture. Next chapter Botan will have to ask Kurama's kasaan to stay over and through the night stuff go wrong with this ferry over. It's like she drags her audacious events everywhere. Review please. Ty.

__


	9. Sleepover

__

A/n: Hi, I'm still so glad you guys are liking it. Last chapter Botan took a little trip to Syqashki's castle with Yusuke to destroy the cello. Then, while Botan and Yusuke were busy fighting Syqashki, Kurama was having himself a good time. ^-.~ (being tortured)

Botan The Divinity of Happiness

Chapter Nine - Sleepover

"Kasaan please!" Kurama shouted as his mother threw a plate to the wall over his head, "Calm down!!" He ordered.

"Urasai!" She shouted and right then he was quiet. "Hai, but she sleep on couch!" His mother shouted, walking back into her room.

"Hai mother." Kurama smiled and motioned for Botan to come inside the house with her bag.

"Thanks Kurama-kun!" Botan smiled and glanced around the not-so-big-but-not-so-small house. It was informal and casual but looked rich.

"You're welcome but I do believe it is my fault you got kicked out the apartment room right?" Kurama took her bag and led her to a guest room. It had a pretty jungle-like touch to it. The bed cover had jungle leaves and the wall had a wooden wall paper over it and a big plant in the corner.

"This is you room.. temporarily." Kurama tossed her bag onto the bed, "Now, lets go on a tour around the house before you get lost." He laughed.

"Of course." Botan followed Kurama out into the hall and out popped some random gray cat. "Awww, cute little kitty."

"Yes, his name's... actually that's not my kitty and I don't know where it came from." Kurama looked at the cat awkwardly.

"Youko!?" His mother shouted from inside her room.

"Yes kasaan?" Kurama asked politely but annoyed. "What is it kasaan!?"

"Come here."

Kurama shrugged and walked over to her door, "Uh, check out the rest of the house yourself, unless you want me to show you around tomorrow morning. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Uh sure." Botan replied, glancing up and down the dark ended hallways. "I'll.. just go to bed."

"Good night then." Kurama saluted and closed his mother's door.

"Hai, to you too." Botan said to the door and walked back into her room. She unpacked her pink kimono and put it on, then went to bed.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Later on during midnight,

'Botan...' Her inner self whispered in her head, 'Botan, you have to use the bathroom.' It said making her moan. "Iiei.." She said, then realized she was talking to herself.

"Ok, ok." She said while she got out of bed and made her way to the door. She opened it and peeked down the now all the way pit black halls to see nothing but blackness.

'Hmm.' She thought to herself and slowly crept over to the room next to hers. She peeked in and saw it was Kurama's room, him in his bed sleeping soundlessly.

Then she walked slowly down the hall to the next room, which was his kasaan's. She wasn't in the bed for some reason. Matter of fact, she wasn't anywhere seen in the house.

So she finally found the door to the bathroom. 'Finally!!' Her mind screamed and she smiled. She ran in and turned on the light.

She made it to the sink and then..

Something that was making a noise decided to show it self by climbing over the shower curtain wall onto the door to the hall. Botan stood still with a dull look on her face for a second without moving a muscle! Then,

"AHHHH!!!!"

Kurama jumped up and ran to the bathroom door. "Botan, what's wrong?"

"Kurama please don't knock on the door." Botan pleaded and backed away slowly as the thing started to twitch it's antennas and rub it's legs together, making a squeaky sound.

"Botan?" Kurama knocked on the door softly. "What's going on? Something wrong?" He turned the knob and heard her scream again.

"Iieeeeeeeeeeeeeei!!!!!!!!" She shouted as the cricket jumped over her head and onto the toilet stool top. Now it was her time to make her run for it.

"CRasH!" Botan flew into Kurama making them both fall in the hallway floor. 

"What is wrong with you!" Kurama said pushing her off of him. "Why were you screaming?"

"There's!" She shouted and stood up behind him. 

"There's what?"

She shoved him in the bathroom, "Look on the toilet!"

Kurama looked over and saw a spider looking bug sitting happily on the toilet, doing nothing but rubbing his little fragile legs together.. almost cute.

"Oh my god." Kurama said and looked at her.

"I know right! Kill it Kurama-kun!" She shouted and threw her fist up in the air.

"No, I mean, you were screaming because of a cricket? A little small cricket?" Kurama asked, looking slight annoyed at her childish act.

"Weh-well! It looked like a spider and I do not like crickets. Every since I had to kill all those bugs that were turning people into dead people, I never liked bugs anymore."

Kurama shook his head, 'Now I know why Yusuke wouldn't like Botan staying over his house.' "Sheesh." He picked the cricket up by it's legs and walked towards the door.

"AHHHH!!!!!" She squealed as he inched her. 

Kurama took the little critter downstairs and tossed it outside. "Now, no more Mr. big-scary-cricket, ok?" He smiled a fake smile and walked groggily, almost tripping, back to his room.

"Hai!" She saluted and walked into the bathroom to use it. While she was on the toilet, she felt something rub her leg.

She closed her eyes and finished, and when she did, she ran out of the bathroom without looking to see what it was.

"Kuramaaaa! Another cricket is in the bathroom." She jumped on his bed and shook him awoke.

He moaned and looked at her, "Would you just go to sleep?"

"But what if the cricket comes in my room!?" She shouted and looked around the room.

"Grr." He growled and rose up from his bed to go kill the cricket. "Are you happy now?" He jumped back into his bed and went to sleep.

"Hai.." She whispered and walked back into her own room. She couldn't sleep now, so she decided to go get a snack or something.

She walked into the kitchen and saw someone in the freeze, and it wasn't his kasaan... it looked like a demon, with spikes.

Without making a single sound, she tip-toed quickly back upstairs and into Kurama's room again. She jumped in the covers with him and hid under,

"Kurama someone's in your freezer and it's not your mother!" She murmured lowly.

Kurama felt something rub against his leg, so he turned over and saw a set of pink big eyes in his face. "Ahhhh!" He shouted and rolled out of bed.

"Botan, what the hell are you doing in my bed!?" He shouted and covered his mouth as she gasped. "I mean, what are you doing in my bed?"

"Someone's in your house! It's not your mother either!" She shouted and pulled him downstairs to the kitchen.

Kurama saw the little oni in his freezer, digging for some goods. He shook his head and smiled. Then he turned on the light, "Hello Hiei, getting your night snack?"

Hiei took his head out of the freezer, "Hai." Then he stuck his ice-sickle spiked head back into the freezer to get eat his ice cream.

"Wait a minute..." He took his head out and looked at the shadow behind Kurama. He pulled out his katana and jumped behind Kurama.

"Hn! What is -she- doing here!?" Hiei shouted, shocked that Kurama had a woman in his house other than his mother.

"She's staying over." Kurama said confused. What's wrong with Botan staying over his house?

"Hn, I knew you had something for that baka-minded reaper girl." Hiei smirked. "Kitsune, you're going soft."

"What are you talking about Hiei? Botan's just staying over because she had nowhere else to stay." Kurama smiled.

Botan blushed, "Hiei, I do not like Kurama-kun." She walked over to Hiei's side.

"Sure."

"Honestly."

Kurama suddenly lost his smiled unnoticeably, and thought of something else to say. "Uh well, next time Hiei, how about eating out of a bowl and not my box?"

"Whatever." He said taking the box out of the freezer. "I'm going to go now."

"Bai." Botan waved as Kurama nodded at him.

Soon as he closed the door he walked back inside, making Botan and Kurama look at him funny. "It's snowing outside...."

"Really!?!!?!?!?" Botan shouted and clasped her hands together. "Wow!" She ran over to the window and saw the street covering up with snow.

"That's.. unusual and unsuspecting, but great." Is all Kurama could say. "So, you want to stay over too, Hiei?"

"Hell no. Not with that girl in here." Hiei opened the door and looked out, as it snowed harder and harder, getting colder and colder.

"Why, is there something wrong with me Hiei?" Botan asked lowering her eyebrows.

"Yes. You are annoying and you do not know how to keep your hands to yourself. You are too happy and you're always getting into something." Hiei said, crossing his arms.

"Weh-well! You! Y-you always pick on people and you always act like you're Mr. big-tough-guy! You-" Botan shat up when he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Did I ask you to describe me?"

"Guys, just be quiet. It's late, go to bed." Kurama said pushing Botan up the steps, being followed by Hiei.

"I'm not sleepy." Hiei grunted.

"Me either." Botan said.

"Well I am and I do not want to hear ANYTHING from you two! So, do not wake me up for anything." Kurama demanded.

"Fine." Hiei said, walking back downstairs into the den.

"Botan, my den's downstairs. There's a tv, and please," He turned to her before closing the door. "Do not mess with Hiei." He slammed the door before anything else said.

Botan sighed and walked down to the den and saw Hiei sitting on a couch watching some horror killing fic.

"What are you doing down here?" Hiei mumbled.

"I'm down here because I want to be. I am not bothering you Hiei." She sat down on the couch beside him to watch the tv.

After a long moment of silence, "Hiei!"

Hiei jumped from his trance, "What do you want!?" He shouted.

"I was wondering..." She paused to look at the small koorime eyeing her. "Would you spend tomorrow with me?" Botan smiled.

"Me.. and you?" He asked, shocked and astonished.

"Yeah!" She grinned and threw her finger up at him.

"Are you crazy?" He asked crossing his arms again. "I have way better things to do." He lied.

"Just, for some part of the day?"

"No."

"Ice-cream polar."

"Hn!" Hiei's eyes opened wide. "....No."

"Well, if you don't have anything to do, would you like to?" She asked, trying to get friendly with the oni, "I been with everyone but you and Kuwabara."

"No, and I won't think about it either." Hiei simply replied and continued to watch the movie.

Botan stared at the koorime for a second, heated. She was trying to be nice to the little demon but no, he rejected her.

"Ok...." She sighed and turned back to the tv.

__

A/n: Will Hiei change his mind and go spend a day with Botan, or will he just.. go hang around in his tree. And later on, what would Kuwabara and Botan do for a whole day together. If you have any suggestions on what they might do or where they might go, you can tell me in your review. If not, I'll just stick with what I'm thinking. Review please. Thanks. :)


	10. Snowtop

__

A/n: Hi all you readers. I have to say that I've finally decided to make this fanfic a Kurama/Botan. Sorry to the Koenma/Botan lovers, but from all the reviews. *shrugs* Also, I thought Kurama and Botan is better than Koenma. He's just too problematical and you know, I obviously would make him too OOC. So, I'm sticking with Kurama. I understand if you stop reading the fic but thanks for reading anyways! R/r. :)

Botan The Divinity of Happiness

Chapter Ten - Snow-top

Kurama stepped outside with his green kimono open revealing his daily pinkish-red outfit. With a yawn, Kurama spotted the newspaper on the sidewalk covered in snow.

"Kuramaaaa!" 

Kurama heard someone calling. He walked over to the newspaper and glanced around to see nobody around him. "Yes Botan?"

"Watch it!" She screamed with giggles following behind.

"Watch it for w-?" He turned to see Botan on the roof and Hiei in the tree limb hanging over the rooftop. "Umm.." He said with a confused expression on his face.

"Here.. comes.." She said straining a bit in her tone. "-a.. big.. one." She finished off and pulled her arm back behind her head.

Kurama glanced around again as Botan slung her arm forward, making a big amount of snow fly towards Kurama's head. "Huh.."

"SpLAt!" Kurama got hit hard in the face with the big chunk of balled up snow.

"Hn!" Hiei let out a quick sudden snicker as he glided down out of the tree and landed right beside Kurama. 

"Ouch." Kurama said rubbing his face. "Why are you always trying to hurt me Botan?" He asked smiling with a red shade on his face, because of the hard hit and a bit of blushing.

"Oh Kurama-kun, you're such a tedious person." Botan said trying to find a way off the roof..

"Really. I can be an interesting person!" Kurama shouted up to her as she smiled.

"Kitsune's ok." Hiei said looking at Kurama's sudden mood change. If it was him or one of the rest of the guys, Kurama wouldn't be so forgivable.

"Yes," Kurama said getting up. "Say, how about we three go sledding down at the mountains?" Kurama said glancing at Hiei.

"You mean up." Hiei said crossing his arms over his black cloak. "Hn, I have to think about it." Hiei walked over to a sled laying around beside the house and jumped on it, going down a small hill.

Kurama laughed in his head at Hiei's sudden, moment. A little koorime riding a sled down a hill, how.. rare.

"Hey! How about some help getting down?" Botan said throwing her cheery grin on.

"How did you get up there?" Kurama asked a bit bewildered.

"Hiei jumped up on the roof with me and left me up here!" Botan shouted mad at the little oni.

"Why did you let him do it then?" Kurama asked getting a ladder from his shed.

"..Hiei's a demon."

"I know that Botan." Kurama came out with a long ladder and twisted his smile, "And that was brought up because..?"

"Never mind, just get me down!" She shouted.

Soon as Kurama sat up the ladder flying full speed came Hiei jumping onto the roof top and then grabbing Botan and jumping off the roof in under 5 seconds.

"Here I.. come." Kurama said looking down on the ground to see Hiei and Botan standing there with a huge ridiculous grin on their faces.

"A bit late eh?" Hiei said, bragging about his high speeded agility skills.

"Hey, that reminds me." Botan turned to Hiei, "You said never to touch you!" She summoned her oar and got in position to whack Hiei.

Hiei sighed and reached for his katana. "I can do whatever I please, but you can't."

"I can do what I want too then!" Botan shouted.

Hiei pulled his katana out a little and narrowed his eyes at the ferry girl. "Oh really?"

"Ahehe.. no not really!" Botan said sliding behind Kurama who was now taking the ladder back to the shed.

Hiei smirked and put his katana back in.

"So, Botan." Kurama said approaching her from the shed, "What do you think about a trip to the mountains?" He smiled.

"Excellent idea!" She shouted throwing her finger up again. "I've never been to the mountains, even before I turned into a grim reaper."

"Well now's your chance. How about it?"

"Of course!" She smiled once again and walked into the house with the two to pack up.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Later after they had packed their stuff and sat off towards the mountains,

"We're off to the mountains! Off to the mountains! Off to the-"

"Shut up!" Hiei shouted from the back seat of Kurama's mother's old car.

"Now Hiei, you're spoiling the trip." Kurama said, concentrating on the road as he saw he was almost at the highway, passing the college Kuwabara, Keiko, and Yusuke go to.

"Look there's Kuwabara!" Botan shouted, pointing out the window as Kuwabara walked from the college with a bunch of people, heading to their own rooms, which was separate from the main campus.

She tried rowing down the window and didn't know how to. "How do you do this Kurama?" Kurama glanced over and then pushed the button from his side to let the window down.

As the window went down, Botan stuck her head out from the passenger side of the car, "Hey Kuwabaraaaa!"

Kuwabara glanced around and then spotted Botan in a orange Honda. "Uh.. hey Botan!" He shouted as he departed from his face pounding group of friends.

"What's up?" Kuwabara looked in the car to see Kurama in the driver seat. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked confused.

"We're going on a road trip." Kurama smiled.

"To the mountains to go sledding!" Botan done a peace sign as Yusuke walked up beside Kuwabara.

"Have you seen Keiko anywhere?" Yusuke asked and then spotted Botan and Kurama in the car he was standing beside. "Oh hey guys! What you doing here?"

"We're going on a trip up to the mountains and we were passing by here and I saw Kuwabara!" Botan repeated herself, getting tired of waiting.

"Cool, and you didn't invite us?" Yusuke asked crossing his arms, acting like he was jealous.

"Well, we just thought of it this morning and-"

"How did Botan know about it then?" Yusuke broke in.

"Well she was over m-"

"I knew it." Yusuke smirked. "But anyway, Hiei?" He looked in the backseat of the car and saw the oni grinning.

"Yes I know. I didn't expect it either." Botan grumbled under her breath lowly to Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Well how about it? Mind if we join? I want to go snowboarding!" Kuwabara shouted and opened the backdoor to see Hiei.

"AY!" Kuwabara jumped out the backseat, "It's the shrimp! I didn't know he was in there!" Kuwabara got off the ground and gritted his teeth.

"Jesus Kuwabara, why can't you just settle things between Hiei?" Yusuke said getting in the car on the back of the driver's side of the car. "What's up Hiei?"

"Hmph! I just don't like that koorime!" Kuwabara turned his back to the car as he looked from the corner of his eye.

"Oh come on Kuwabara. It will be fun." Botan gave him a small irresistible smile.

Then Kurama pushed the button for the window to row up while she kept her expression.

"Well... I guess so." Kuwabara turned around to see the car heading down the street. "Hey!" Kuwabara tan after the car till they stopped and let him in.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

After arriving at Iwappara, 

;;I'm not sure about the Japanese mountain names and towns so, if I get something mixed up sorry lol;;

"We're going to Hida Mountains!!!" Kuwabara shouted from the backseat, making everyone sweat drop.

"No Kuwabara, we're going to the Niigata Alps." Kurama said looking around as people walked around in the busy town.

"Niigata Alps, isn't that the place where they had some tournament last year?" Yusuke asked, watching as people rode their bikes down the side of the road and walked by little markets.

"Uh.." Everyone said looking at each other. "Kurama!" Botan shouted and pointed as a little Jap girl rode out on her bike across the street, causing Kurama to slap on brakes.

"Ah!" Kuwabara was unfortunately not wearing his seat belt and flew into the back of Botan's seat. Her seat flew up and made her hit her forehead on the dashboard.

"Kuwabara!" She shouted as her face was being rammed against the dashboard. Hiei pulled Kuwabara by the collar. Kurama pulled Botan's seat back, making her seat belt pull her back into her seat.

Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara's clumsiness as Kurama watched Hiei and Kuwabara arguing. Botan had just lost the big mark on her face from the door and now she had a small red print across her forehead.

"Are you ok Kuwabara, Botan-chan?" Kurama glanced back and forth at the two.

"Yeah." Kuwabara rubbed the top of his head. "I have a hard head!" He pounded on it as everyone got annoyed.

"Hai." Botan replied, rubbing her forehead with a small frown. Then when she saw the little girl smiling at them she smiled for a second and then she got mad.

"That girl acts like she rode by on purpose!" Botan shouted pointing at her as she continued to ride across the street.

Everybody but Botan laughed. 

"Anyway." Kurama continued to drive further into town, "We need to find a Inn to stay in." He looked around and saw apartments.

"There's a Hotel called Pit Inn." Yusuke said as he looked in a Iwappara town handbook. "It's just ahead too, near the mountain entrance."

"That's perfect." Botan said as they pulled up to a fancy hotel inn's parking lot.

Kurama sighed, "We'll stay here." He backed up and then forward and then back , "Soon as I get this freaking car parked right." He mumbled.

"Ha! Kurama's a poor car parker." Yusuke said as they finally got parked and stepped out of the car. The car was in the parking spot a little slanted diagonally.

"What are you talking about? You don't even have a car." Kurama said walking on pass Yusuke as he sweat dropped. 

"Weh-well!" Yusuke shouted. "The car's not even yours!" He laughed as Kuwabara did too.

Kurama sweat dropped himself as they reached the front entrance to the inn. "Ladies first." Kurama smirked as Botan walked in and being followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Shut up." Yusuke mumbled. "Hey look! A snack machine!" Yusuke shouted as Kuwabara jumped up, "Where!?" They both raced over to it and shoved a woman out the way.

Botan and Kurama walked over to the front desk. "Konnichiwa, how may I help you two?" The young Jap lady with two ponytails asked in Japanese and smiled dearly at them.

"Well of course, we'd like a room." Kurama said in his regular English language.

The lady stood silent for a second, "Huh?" She said trying to translate English to Japanese.

"Uh oh." Botan said grinning at Kurama.

"We--would--like--a--room?" Kurama said slowly so the lady would understand him.

"Room? For--two?" The lady asked slowly. "What?" She said in Jap.

"Hai.. I mean Iiei!" Kurama shouted, blushing. He put his hand behind his head, "For uh.."

"Five!" Botan shouted happy that she could help the lady understand. "Room for five." She said again.

"Ah, room for fye." She held up five fingers and nodded. "Okie.. okie."

Kurama and Botan laughed behind the lady's back as she turned around to the cash register.

"That be seventy nine dollar." The Jap behind the counter said holding out five credit card looking slips.

"Woah!! Wait a minute." Kurama said looking at Botan. Botan shrugged, "It's worth it isn't it? This place is just so fancy."

"I guess so." Kurama handed the lady a hundred dollar bill. "I--do--not--have--any--change." He said as she nodded.

Then she handed him back twenty one dollars. "There you get twenty one dollar." She smiled and handed them the keycard. "The card like key. You get three room." 

"Ok. Thank you miss." Kurama took the cards and handed Botan one. "I guess the cards go to different rooms. Since you're only girl, you have your own room."

Botan smiled, "Thanks Kurama-kun.. room E113." She said as they walked over to the elevator.

"Yeah and we have room.. F101 and F102." He said looking at the keycard awkwardly. "That's the next floor. Maybe you got the last room available on the floor."

"Hai." She said as she saw Kuwabara and Yusuke running over to the elevator doors as it began to close. 

Munching on some chips, "Ay, where's the shrimp?" Kuwabara said looking around in the elevator. 

"Yeah, I haven't heard a single word from him." Yusuke said beginning to search the elevator also.

"Oh god." Botan said trying to hold the elevator doors. "There he is." She said looking outside through the see through glass door.

"Hiei!" "Hiei!" Everybody started to call through the elevator doors. He looked around and then saw them in the elevator just as Botan let go the door.

Hiei's eyes grew wide and he started to run. Just before the door closed he stuck his arm through the door so it would reopen.

"Phew." Everyone said as they sighed in relief.

Hiei smirked.

Then Kurama stepped up to break Hiei's attention, "Ok. We got keycards and we got three rooms so Botans got a room herself."

"That's not fair." Yusuke and Kuwabara said jealously as Botan stuck her tongue out at them.

"Hn.. You better keep your tongue in before I cut it off." Hiei said grunting after it.

She stopped and lowered her eyebrows. Then the doors opened at the floor E,

"See you down stairs at a half an hour to 10 Botan." Kurama smiled as the elevator doors closed.

Yusuke elbowed Kurama in the side, "Ok Kurama-kun." He said in a prance mimicking tone.

"What Yusuke?"

"We see how you're acting around Botan. You act like.. not your youko self." Yusuke grinned. "So, I think there.. wait a minute, I know there is something going on!"

"What are you talking about?" Kurama asked looking at the three. Kuwabara was busy playing with the elevator buttons.

Hiei then had a small smirk, "Yeah like that pizza date and that sleepover and that beg for a hug in the park. How romantic?" Hiei clasped his hands together. "Hn."

Yusuke laughed, "You went on a pizza date?" 

"It wasn't a date." Kurama said as the doors opened and two Jap ladies stood waiting for them to come out.

"Right." Yusuke said as they walked out to their rooms.

Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a room as Kurama and Hiei stayed in the other. Before Kurama walked into his room,

"Meet us down at a quarter after nine, at the front of the inn's entrance." Kurama requested, "You guys have to get gear because obviously you don't have any." He sighed.

__

A/n: Going snowboarding and sledding with the Tanti group. How fun will this be? Next chapter Hiei and Botan finally gets -part- of a day together. Then, it's Kuwabara and Botan but.. hasn't it already been enough days of vacation for Botan? We'll see what happens. Review! 


	11. Help Needed Here!

__

A/n: Hi everybody. Last chapter, Kurama and Botan decided to go on a trip to the mountains, along with Hiei. But who joins the group? Yusuke and Kuwabara. This chapter, time to have fun on the slopes but what's wrong? R/r please.

Botan The Divinity of Happiness

Chapter 11 - Help Needed Here!

"Grr where's Botan?" Yusuke shouted and looked around to see no one but the group along with a few other people going down the slopes.

"I told her-" Kurama stopped to smile at Botan as he spotted her at the entrance. She had on a big heavy coat, with a beanie hat and thick boy jeans.

"Konnichiwa!" Botan ran over to the group. But before she reached the group, wearing all that clothing, she tripped landing in the snow face first.

"Ha ha..." Was all Botan heard from everybody and she smiled. Why did she smile? Because she was happy her friends were happy.

"Alright?" Kurama asked, not shocking Botan a bit. Of course, who else would it be helping her up? With a smile, she nodded.

"Ok! Lets hit it then." Kurama helped her up and turned to the group as they agreed and rooted on. 

"Hold on, hold on." They heard someone say clearly in English to them, as if someone had hitchhiked along with them. They turned around...

"Where do you think you're going?" The guy who had called to their attentions said rudely. "This is OUR slope. We run this slope, so you better take it over to some other slope."

The tantei looked at the non look alike, quadrupled group. "Since you're some old newbies, suggest you take it to the jr. slope." He said with a smirk.

Hiei stepped up, "Does this so called SLOPE have your names on it?" The group looked at each other and then back at Hiei.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at the might midget slope?" The leader of the group said. This slope is too dangerous for infants." One of the others said, making everyone laugh.

"Hey! Hiei might be a small shrimp, but he'll kick your asses in a quick second!" Kuwabara shouted, making them take a small step back. Then he turned to Hiei, "Don't take it as a compliment."

Hiei narrowed his eyes, "That is true.." He turned to the group, "But I'm going down whatever slope I please." He hoped on a snowboard, knowing how to strap, he took off.

"Weh-well!" The leader shouted. "Someone go after him." He said, making the blond spiked haired guy follow. "So maybe he can go, but none of you!" The leader said, making Yusuke step up now.

"Listen you bastard, this dude paid over 200 bucks to get in this mountain side, and caused me to put 15% into it! I'm going down whatever slope I want to too. And if you think not, you're wrong." 

Yusuke shoved one of the other ones out the way and put his snowboard on. "Nothing you guys are going to do about it either." He took off too.

"Grr!" The leader rubbed his face roughly. "Someone go get him! And kick his ass good!" He shouted kicking up some snow, then got in Kuwabara's face.

"So what now?" He said back in his low tone. "You're going to let out your lecture and go?" Kuwabara snarled. "Well, if you are.. you're going to have to handle this guy." He made the buffed guy step up.

"Hey, I can take this fat guy anytime. But I'm not doing a lecture all I'm saying is..." Kuwabara paused and stepped into the leader's face, "MOVE OUT MY WAY PUNK!" The leader stepped to the side and pointed so the buff guy would follow Kuwabara.

Then the leader turned to Kurama and Botan, "Who's next?" He stepped up to Kurama and Botan. "Because.. whoever is, they're gonna have to deal with me." He nodded.

Kurama looked at Botan to see she wasn't happy or sad. She was frowning, with a HUGE glare sitting on her face!

Kurama looked back at the leader and saw a name tag that said, Mike. "Ok big Mike. Wanna -try- take me on?" Kurama lifted his eyebrows. The leader crossed his arms.

Kurama stepped up closer to Mike's face, "Boy, I'll take out my thorn whip and when I'm finished with you, you'll be in thousandths." Kurama grunted as his eyes started to change golden.

The leader punked out and backed up. "Ok. Just.. get away from me dude!" He took a step out of Kurama's way as Kurama put on a snow board and went down the hill.

The leader was pissed, he grunted and sighed.. at the same time! Then he noticed the ferry girl, with her hood on, staring at him with a low faced glare.

"What are you looking at?" He stepped up to Botan. "Aren't you going to make your big speech too and try scaring me off?" He quirked his brows. "Well guess what.. I'm not scared of girls." He smirked.

"That's.. I.. me either." She said looking around to see what to say. "I'm not scared of you either!" She said with hesitation in her tone.

"Oh really." He crossed his arms again, "Looks like it. I can see it in your eyes." He said closing his eyes.

Botan stood still and looked around stupidly until she tried walking by. "Nu-uh." The leader grabbed her by her heavy snow coat and pulled her back. "You didn't wimp me off yet."

She sighed and looked to see the group down at the bottom of the slopes fighting the other group. Then she turned back to the guy, blocking her way to the slopes.

"Well if you would just move out the way I would really like that." She said in her regular tone. "Thank you." She started to shove him out the way.

He shoved her back, "That's supposed to scare me!?" He shouted in her face as she closed her eyes from her dangerously face to face contact.

"Ok."

"Ok what?!" He shouted and stepped away. "By the way, why do you have that big old hood coat on!" He jerked the hood off her head.

"W-woah...." He stared at her hair. "What the hell are you? A witch?" He said stepping back more, slowly. Then other people started to look at her with a weird look.

"Fucking Kami! A witch!" The guy tripped trying to run off as the other people screamed. Then one of the older Japs came up to her,

"Are you really witch?" He asked in Japanese, then slowly walked off with all the other people. 

Botan sighed heavily, pissed. She bit her lip as the patrollers of the slope put a big light on her and spoke into the mic: "Warning, blue headed girl, please put your face down on the ground along with your hands."

Botan sighed again and glanced around to see people hiding behind trees. She got down and put her face in the snow, like they said.

Then a bunch of Jap patrollers ran over and handcuffed her, "Hurry, hurry. Bring her to the gates!" They shouted in Japanese as she made a confused expression.

When they reached the entrance the chief of the patrollers glanced at her and quickly said, "Lock her up for temporary."

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

After the Tantei and the other group stopped fighting at the bottom of the slope,

"Hey.." Kuwabara said panting. "Where's-" He stopped again. "Where's-"

"Botan?" Hiei finished, panting himself. 

Kurama looked to the top of the slope to see nobody then looked at all the other people circled around the fight. "I don't know. Last time I saw her was when we were at the top of the slope."

"Aw jeez." Yusuke said breathing hard.

They walked back to the top of the slopes leaving the other group stranded on the ground. Finally reaching the gates they saw a lot of people standing around talking about witches.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a teenaged looking girl standing around here.. and wasn't Japanese?" Kurama asked, knowing she had on a hood.

"Hai." He grunted. "She is locked up. People say she was witch." He said looking back at his newspaper. 

Kurama looked back to the group, "They said they locked her up because people said she was a witch." He laughed. "Mind telling us where that is?"

The police officer pointed to a small little shed with a sign hanging over it called "Lock-up" in Japanese writing. "Oh.." Kurama said in a stupid tone.

"Hey Botan-chan." Kurama said, seeing her sitting in the corner of a dirty room behind bars. He laughed, "What happened?"

"They locked me up." She said in a low tone, not happy, and definitely not her regular look. She looked as if her bubbly soul was taken out of.

"What did you do he mean?" Yusuke asked, concerned from her unusual tone and appearance. "And.. what's wrong with you?"

Botan shook her head. "That dude took my hood off and they saw my blue hair.. and thought I was witch. I kept cool, tried. And then they all pissed me off with the witch crap."

She stood up from the shadowed corner and walked over to the bars so she could leave out, "But really I wasn't pissed. It was painful to see everyone looking at you so hard!" She started to frown up.

Kuwabara wasn't acting stupid now, in fact Hiei was also into the story. Usually Kurama would be the one really concerned, but not this time.

"Don't worry about it. Lets just go back to the slopes and finish this trip off huh?" He said patting Botan on the shoulder and then turning to the rest of the gang,

"It's kind of getting late." He said as they walked off. Then Hiei stood behind, waiting for Botan to catch up.

"I know what you are talking about." Hiei said making Botan look at him. "I'm always getting looked at strangely. Not just because my hair either, my height, and without my bandana.. my eye."

"But, you could always change your hair color. Not your height, or your eye on your forehead." He looked to the people watching her walk passed them. She put on her hood,

"Yeah and why are you talking to me all of a sudden about peer pressure?" Botan asked rudely. "Usually you don't ever want to talk."

"Yeah whatever, don't push me." Hiei said, stubborn. "Anyway, I thought about having that day out with you. And I will if we go to a ice-cream pallor."

Botan took her sight off the ground and back onto Hiei with a small smile, trying not to get back into her own moody way. "Hai! Ok." She nodded as they caught up with the rest.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Back at the hotel's lobby,

"You guys, I'm hungry." Kuwabara said making everyone sweat drop. "Kuwabara you're always the one hungry." Yusuke said in the background with a laugh afterwards.

Botan and Hiei was sitting at the counter of the lobby. "Are you ready?" ^-^ She smiled her cheerful smile and pointed her finger up at him. Now she was back into her bubbly mood. ::Yay::

'Oh god.' Hiei said in his head. 'As long as she doesn't go back to being dim.' He stopped wondering and shook his head.

"You're not?"

"No! I'm ready." Hiei hopped off the tall stool along with Botan.

They went to a nearby ice-cream pallor and had ice-cream for the rest of the night blah, blah. Then they went back to the hotel rooms to go to bed.

The next morning,

"Hey!" Kurama shouted as Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed. "Stop pillow fighting with those pillows!" Kurama shouted again. "God damnit!" Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped and laughed again.

Koenma laughed on the communication mirror. "Oh hai, I wanted to thank you and Yusuke for destroying the glassed cello.. or did I already do that? Oh well. Uh," He stopped.

"Hai Koenma-sama, anything for you!" She grinned as he smiled and went into his teenage form. "Awww." Botan said snickering afterwards.

"Urasai." Koenma said rolling his eyes with a blush. "Back to what I was getting ready to say.." He paused again as Botan quirked, "I--don't mean to spoil your fun and ruin your day but-"

He stopped as he saw her losing her grin. "Um.." He said nervously and looked down. "You have to come in today. I'm sorry." He said calmly.

"But Koenma-sama!" She shouted not smiling anymore.

"I'm sorry Botan!" He shouted back at her, not smiling either. "I know how you want to.. do whatever you're doing so much but look at me. I can't holly do anything without King Enma getting mad."

"But Koenma-sama I was on a trip at the m-"

"Botan!" He shouted and there was a long period of silence. He sighed, "No need to argue. Be here in a gipsy..." He said sadly and cut off the communication mirror.

Botan sighed and growled loudly. "I hate Koenma-sama! He thinks everyone has to do what he says! He's always ruining my days! I can't have anytime for myself! Botan this, Botan t-!"

"What's going on?" Kurama asked as everyone else stopped fighting with the pillows and looked over to Botan.

"Koenma-sama just told me that I had to go back to Rekai as soon as possible." She said sadly sobbing afterwards. "I didn't even get to really enjoy a peaceful ride down the slopes." She said as she got her stuff and summoned her oar.

"Hope you guys enjoy the rest of your trip." She said with tears in her eyes. "I'll see you guys whenever I get to come back to Ninghenkai." She hopped on her oar and sped off.

"Hey Botan wait!" Kurama shouted but too late. He sighed and then turned back to the group who was all pooped out. "Ready to go back home?" He asked them as they all nodded silently.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Back in Ninghenkai at the Ramen shop that afternoon,

"What!?" Keiko shouted as Yusuke told her Botan had to go back on duty. "Why?" She said sighing with a whining voice.

"I don't know. Koenma-sama just needed her." He shrugged. "Maybe he was missing her." Yusuke smiled as Keiko glared. 

"Well she could have came by to tell me she was leaving back to Rekai." She said sticking out her bottom lip. "When is she coming back?"

Everybody shrugged as Hiei walked out of the Ramen Shop without a word, like he usually do.

"Well at least I got to spend a day alone with her!" Keiko smiled thinking back to their shopping day. "Whelp, back to work." She walked over to the cash register to serve the customers.

Sitting in the four people booth, "Huh?" Kuwabara said. "I didn't get a day alone with her!" He shouted as Yusuke laughed. 

"Calm down baka. All I got to do was fight Syqashki with her and have coffee until she fell asleep." Yusuke let out a small chuckle. "I consider that enough." He looked over to Kurama staring at his cocoa.

Kurama noticed Yusuke staring at him while he was thinking and spoke out, "Yeap, I had a great time alone with her. We had pizza. We even walked there talking. We got to uh, run from other women."^-^ He laughed.

Yusuke laughed, "Oh is that all? I know you guys had to have went on a date." He said taking a sip of his cocoa, trying not to choke up on his words.

"For the last time! It w-" Kurama stopped as everyone in the shop was staring at him. He lowered his tone, "It wasn't a date." He said looking into his cocoa again to see his reflection and then Botan's. He shook his head and the illusion disappeared.

"Ok.. ok. It wasn't a date. But you still admire her." Yusuke said, serious. "I admit, if I didn't know Keiko-" He stopped as Kurama and Kuwabara looked at him.

"I would be a lonely loser." He changed what he was getting ready to say. "Oh Keiko, my pretty, most beautifullest, precious, treasure-like, life living worth-ful princeeeess." He said in a British tone and walked over to her.

Kuwabara sighed, knowing he would always be alone. ::Until he meet Yukina. Which is not going to happen like in the actual cartoon.:: "I'm always going to be alone and ugly. Well, not ugly."

Kurama coughed, joking with him. "I'm just kidding Kuwabara. You will find someone soon. I promise you that." He smiled at Kuwabara.

"Really?"

"Hai."

"Can you tell me her name?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"No I mean, I don't know who, but you know, someone."

"Well where!?"

"I don't know Kuwabara."

"H-how am I going to meet her!? Will she like kittens?! Is she going to be really pretty!? Tell me Kurama!" He grabbed Kurama by his shirt and pulled him halfway over the table.

"Uh!" Kurama said trying to get Kuwabara to let loose. "Uh, she'sgoingtobereallypretty, haveaquahair, andshe'sgoingtolovekittens!!" Kurama just randomly shouted.

"Cool!" Kuwabara let loose of Kurama. "Now.. where will she be waiting for me at?" Kuwabara asked, trying to act cool.

__

A/n: Lol, how did Kurama know about Yukina? Actually he didn't he just guessed. And Kurama's already thinking about our favorite ferry girl Botan already. Awww, and Botan said "Awww" to Koenma. But he blew it when he overworked her. Poor Kuwabara didn't get his day alone with Botan. *Shakes head* -.- Well.. we'll see about all this in the next chapter. Review... ^-.^


	12. Nannying l Eikichi

__

A/n: Hello people! I'm back and ready to do some typing. I had a serious writer's block! But who cares now. I have changed what I was thinking of about Kuwabara and Botan's day alone. This will be fun too! ^-^ You've got to review. As the story leans further to closing... R/R!!

Botan The Divinity of Happiness

Chapter 12 - Nannying/Eikichi

4 months later on Ninghenkai after Botan's disappearance on a very nice Spring temperature day,

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted in a fuzzy groan. "GET OFF OF ME YOU WIPE!" Yusuke struggled to sit up out of Kuwabara's bed.

Kuwabara laughed, "Well who told you that you could sleep in my bed? Aha ha." Kuwabara continued to lay across Yusuke's stomach, squishing him.

"Grr! Get off ya big oaf!" Yusuke, using all his powers, tossed Kuwabara off of top of him as Kuwabara landed on his feet.

"Ha!" Kuwabara whipped out his spirit sword and stood in a fighting posture, "Oh I see. You want a duel, right here in my room!" Kuwabara shouted loud enough for his mother to hear downstairs.

"Kazuma koishii. You're onesan ::older sister:: and I are going shopping. Onegai don't forget to feed the kitten and take out the garbage, wash dishes, mow the lawn and don't forget your appointment at Noiches' daycare." She said in a hurry as Shizuru shoved her out the door. 

"Oh matte!" She tried running back into the door but Shizuru shoved her back out and closed the door as the phone rang. Now Shizuru and his mother ran back inside.

"O hayo?" Shizuru answered the phone as her mother made her way to her son's room. "Konichiwa Sayko." Shizuru smiled.

Kuwabara's mother bursts into the door to see his room trashed. "Good kami's! Kazuma Kuwabara, you clean this room up or you'll have to excuse your company. "O hayo Yusuke-kun." She smiled and left out the room.

Kuwabara sighed, "Oh Eikichi, if only you knew how to clean houses." He grabbed her and held her up in one hand. ^-^ Then he rubbed her fur. "Awww."

Yusuke glances around the room. "Um, I think you need to get busy. By the way, I have to remind you of the Good Charlotte concert!" Yusuke grinned as he remembered the concert, a rage party.

Kuwabara dropped Eikichi and froze. "Oh my! I forgot totally about the concert!" Kuwabara heard Eikichi let out a purr and panicked. "Oh no Eikichi!" He picked her back up and kissed her on her nose.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Playing with that dumb cat won't help you clean up your room." He crossed his arms.

"DUMB CAT!?" Kuwabara clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. "I'LL SHOW YOU JUST HOW DUMB YOU ARE FOR SAYING THAT!" Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke's collar and they both pulled back their fist.

"No need for that boys." Out came a cheery voice from Kuwabara's window.

With a shock expression on their faces, they turn to see Botan, looking her best ever! "Botan!?!?!?!" They both shouted as their mouths flung open.

"Konichiwa Yusuke-kun, Kuwabara-kun." She grinned happily as she hopped into the window and made her summon go poof in mid air. She redone her ponytail to make it tighter from the mess the wind made while she was flying full speed.

She had on her pink Yukata, except it was much shorter, almost right below her butt, with her long oversized sleeves. She also had a new pair of sandals.. pink ones to match her spring time Yukata!

"What's up!?" She threw up a peace sign.

"Nothing Botan! Wow, you look great. What the heck are you doing here by the ways!?" He gave her a very quick small hug, followed by Kuwabara, who wouldn't let her go until she forced him to.

"Well.. I somehow made a deal with Koenma!" Botan looked back out the window to see the trees blowing in the wind.

"And what was the deal?" Yusuke asked. He knew just about anything wouldn't make Koenma change his mind and you couldn't buy him off so easily.

"I told him I would work overtime and twice as hard only if he let me have at least the rest of this day and tomorrow till dusk!" She smiled and turned back to them.

"Just for one day? Jeez, that' not a very fair deal Botan." Kuwabara butted in, holding his kitty.

"Well it is for me. All I need is one day to say my good byes." Botan said as she took Eikichi away from Kuwabara without struggle and began to play with her.

'Awww.' Kuwabara and Yusuke thought as they saw Botan studying Eikichi closely. "Hmm.. I didn't know Eikichi was a girl."

"HEY!" Kuwabara grabbed Eikichi back and glared at Botan, "Eikichi doesn't like when people look at her sexes just to see if she's a girl or boy." 

"Heh, then how the hell do you tell the difference?" Yusuke asked as he crossed his arms, waiting for a good answer.

"Well.. by their name duh!" Botan and Yusuke both rolled their eyes and turned back to each other. "So what was this one day for?" Yusuke asked, now standing by her next to the open window.

"To spend with Kuwabara-kun," Kuwabara froze up again but didn't drop the cat this time. "And of course like i said, say my goodbyes."

"But Botan it's not like you're leaving forever. You have to come inform us about our missions." Yusuke turned to look at her, "Right?"

Botan smiled and rubbed the back of her head, "Koenma-sama's hiring you all a new ferry girl. He said my years are almost up and I can have my ningen body. Isn't that cool?"

Yusuke's frown turned into a smirk, "Awesome Botan!"

"But Yusuke, the only problem is that you and I neither will know my name and how I look when I become human... What if I have a brainwash through the process?" Botan made a puzzling frown.

Yusuke nodded, "You're right. But hopefully you won't. And even if you do have a brainwash and look different.. I could tell who you are." He said making Botan smile a little smile.

"Uh yeah. So, who's going to help me clean my room?" Kuwabara broke in. "Botan? Will you please help me-"

"Sure Kuwabara!" ^-^ "If only you agree to spend this day with me." She held out her hand as for a hand shake.

'But I want to go to that concert. And I have to go to Noiche's daycare too! HEY!' "I have a better idea! Why don't you come with me to my niece's daycare!?" Kuwabara chuckled stupidly.

"Uhh.." Botan said as Yusuke said, "Ha! Botan, I'm sure glad I'm not in your position!" Yusuke said as he began to reach for the door. "I'm going to go. Keiko... signed me up for some stupid YOGA class!"

"What's Yoga??" Botan asked totally confused.

"The best thing you could ever watch a girl doing in the PG section." Kuwabara thought about a girl bending backwards and arching her back.

Botan stared at him with her same still confused expression. "Uh, I mean WHO CARES!? Lets clean my room." He said as he began to fix his bed. Botan started to pick up his.. dirty clothes.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Later at the Ramen Shop,

Yusuke walks in holding his back and crouched in a weird position as Keiko escorts him inside. "Oh Yusuke.." Keiko blushed and sat him down as everyone stared at him oddly.

"Keiko, never do that again. And I'm not going to anymore classes I guarantee you that." Yusuke said sitting back as she brought him a ice cold glass of tea.

"I'm sorry Yusuke.."

"I'm not going back!" He said as Kurama walked in with Maya. 

"Yusuke...." Keiko said frowning. Then she was approached by Maya and Kurama. 

"O hayo Keiko-san, Yusuke." Kurama smiled as he pulled out a seat for Maya and smiled. "What's up guys?"

"Hey Kurama." Yusuke said in a low tone.

"Konichiwa Kurama-kun!" Keiko shouted out with joy in her voice. "Nothing is up. We just came back from Yoga classes." Keiko blushed a bit more.

"Oh." Kurama chuckled. He saw a vision of Keiko arching her back. Also, Yusuke trying to put his foot over his head. "Very interesting to watch." He said aloud.

"What is Kurama-chan?" Maya said as she put her hand on his chest as he sat down by side her. 

"Nothing. Just speaking aloud my thoughts I think." He grinned, receiving a flirtatious smile from his girlfriend.

Soon came in Kuwabara holding his cat in his palm. "Hey guys! Hey Maya! My beautiful." Kuwabara walked to the side of her and kissed her hand as she shook her blond hair from her face and smiled.

"Um Kuwabara, I really think you need to back off of-"

"Who are you telling to back off you over grown sized kitty!?" Kuwabara said as he hopped back up to his feet and glared at Kurama.

"Well I'm just saying-" Kuwabara interrupted by stepping in Kurama's face. "That you need to back off of Maya. Remember she's -my- girlfriend."

"Maya is her own's! You do not need to be saying she is yours! She's a free woman and you haven't scratched her for claim yet!" Kuwabara turned back to Maya.

"That's it!" Kurama shoved Kuwabara making everyone gasp as they fought till Keiko whistled.

"Hey now!" Keiko stepped up into Kuwabara's face. "No fighting in here! Calm yourselves or be forced to get kicked out." Keiko hmphed and turned to look at Kurama. "I'm disappointed Kurama-kun."

Kurama followed her as she walked up to the counter trying to apologize to her.

"So uh, want to go with me Maya? I'll let you pet Eikichi." He smiled and put the kitten in her face as she sneezed.

"Uh no Kuwabara, I'm kind of like not single. I'm very sorry Kuwabara-kun." She pushed the kitty out of her face making Kuwabara's eyes pop out.

"What!? Nobody turns down a cute face like Eikichi!" He shouted.

"Yeah but what about yours?" Yusuke said and laughed as Kuwabara sat for a while thinking of the insult...

"HEY!!!!" Kuwabara shouted and got in fighting position. "My face is much prettier than what yours is going to look like after I pound ya!" Botan and Hiei heard from outside the doors.

Hiei didn't notice Botan till he walked up to her and she turned around. "Hiei-kun!" Botan shouted and almost gave the little thing a hug but remembered he didn't like contact.

"Botan?" He said in shock as Botan became shocked.. 'He actually remembered my name.' ^-^ She thought. 

"Hai, konichiwa!" Botan said and tilted her head to the side, revealing her long silk blue ponytail. 

"O hayo Botan." He said in a low tone and held the door open so that she would walk in before he did. 'I can't believe I'm doing this..' He thought and walked in before her to be greeted by Kurama and Maya.

Kuwabara was busy playing his cat. -.-

Yusuke was ^-^ making out with Keiko at the counter as Maya and Kurama did the same at a table booth but soon stopped to see Hiei.. and continued. 'What is this, a make out fest?'

Then Botan pops in and notices everyone busy doing something. She clears her throat and turns around so that no one could see her face.

Everyone stopped and looked at her as Keiko stopped and walked up to her, "Excuse me ma'am but do you- AHHHH BOTAN-CHAN!!!" Keiko jumped in her arms and started to laugh with tears in her arms as Botan done the same.

"I'm so glad to see you." They both said giggling like high school girls.

Yusuke and Kuwabara smirked as Hiei rolled his eyes. Maya rolled her eyes, she thought Botan was just a girl in the way between her new friendly relationship with Keiko.

They let loose of each other and complimented their looks, "You look great!" I like this, I like that. Cool this, cool that.

As this went on Kurama couldn't believe it was Botan. Maya crossed her arms. "Hello Botan." She said in a stubborn tone. As Botan waved at her silently.

"I'm Maya." She said as Botan spotted Kurama sitting beside her.

"Konichiwa Kurama-kun!" Botan walked over quickly to give him a hug.

"-his girlfriend." Maya finished off as Botan ignored her. "We just met each other a couple of weeks ago and things are going great." She said trying to make it clear.

"That is great Maya, Kurama." She turned to see if there was anybody else. 'Iie.' She turned to smile at the crowd. "I got a free day off. I missed you guys so much."

"We did too Botan." Yusuke said.

After they all talked about what happened while she was away it was time for Kuwabara to go to the daycare center with Botan and Eikichi.

"Botan! I forgot, we're supposed to be at the daycare center in a minute!" Kuwabara shouted as everyone looked confused. "Uh, she's spending the day with me.. alone." Everyone winked as Botan rolled her eyes.

"I guess I'll see you all tomorrow. While I'm in town, I want to treat you all to the ice cream paler. Then we can go play X-ray tag." Botan said making everyone's eyes widen even Hiei's!

"I'm in." "Me too." "Sure thing." "Super cool." They all said except for Maya. They looked at her and raised a brow.

"What? I don't do kiddy stuff like that, and by the way I do not like ice cream." ::honestly I don't know this Maya person but they said it was Kurama's old girlfriend:: Maya said flipping her hair.

"Suit yourself." Yusuke said, trying to show he didn't care if she came or not. As long as he got to go.

Then they looked to Hiei, "Of course!" Hiei shouted, "I like the ice cream paler." He said as everyone smiled at him like he was innocent. "Hn.."

All of a sudden out of nowhere Kuwabara jerks Botan by the hand out the door. "We're really late. See ya guys!"

"Woah!" Botan shouted and got dragged out of the shop waving goodbye to them and trying to say something but didn't have a chance to say.

"This is going to be fun, eh Eikichi?" Kuwabara smiled at Botan as Botan smiled a phony one back, unsure about this day.

__

A/n: I'm sorry I cut you off here but it seems like the right time to do it and plus I have something else to do. Go on and review! Go on and review! Go on and review! Go on and review! Go on and review , review, review, review!


	13. Tomodachi or Koiishi?

__

A/n: Hey readers. I'm glad you liked my other chapter, I kind of had it planned. But anyway, I'm not sure on how many more chapters this is going to go. I'm thinking this one was last but then I thought of something else to add. Yes, this is-- no, you'll just have to read to find out. R/r. ^-^ 

gomen = sorry

aishiteru = i love you

arigatou = thanks

Tomodachi = Friend

Koibito = Lover

Matte = wait

Onegai = please

sugoi = great

sayonara = g'bye

Botan The Divinity f Happiness

Chapter 13 - Tomodachi or Koibito?

"Botan!" Kuwabara shouted as she kept playing with the kids in the daycare center. "C'mon! We have to find Noiche!" He said as he shoved the kids away who tried to touch Eikichi.

"Ok.." Botan smiled a fake smile, "I would if these kids weren't in the way." She said as she tried to ease through the crowd of little preschoolers.

They made it to the main center of the daycare center to see a bunch of kids sitting Indian style around a woman and her daughter, showing them a puppy.

"Awww what a cute little puppy?" Botan said as she clasped her hands together then thought.. "What are we doing here anyways?" She asked Kuwabara as he found a spot beside a little boy and his dad on the carpet.

"My niece is doing show and tell and I volunteered to come share my kitty with everybody.. I mean, let her share my kitty with everyone!" Kuwabara said as Botan held in laughter.

They both looked around for a little girl. Kuwabara didn't see her, but Botan somehow noticed a little girl with pink and blue swirl hair and found her interesting with her big grayish blue eyes.

"Hey Kuwabara, by any chance would that little girl be who we're looking for?" Botan pointed to the girl who was on the wall looking for someone through a big crowd of sitters.

Kuwabara spotted her, "Ah! Noiche!" Kuwabara jumped up and ran over to her, Botan followed. "Noiche, I'm sorry I was late!" He got down on his knees to give her a hug.

Noiche crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip. "Hmph! I missed my turn already." She said as she threw her nose up at him.

"Gomen Noiche-chan! Maybe we can reschedule your presentation." Kuwabara said as Noiche looked at him dumbfounded, then looked at Botan.

"Hey, that girl has blue hair kind of like mine!" Noiche said as she pulled a little blue strand from one of her small curly pigtails. "Who is she Kuwabara-sama?"

"Uh yeah. She's my assist- she's my friend." Kuwabara caught his words from drooping from his mouth. He almost had the word out about Botan being a fairy.

"Why aren't you a sweet little girl?" Botan bent over to rub her on the head. "You're the only one who calls Kuwabara-kun Kuwabara-sama!"

Kuwabara sweated, "Botan.." He mumbled.

"No, actually I call my elder folks sama." She smiled and threw up the same peace sign Botan does as Botan made a expression to show amusement of Kuwabara's embarrassing moment.

"Eeeee!" Kuwabara anime dropped. Botan laughed as Noiche grinned innocently.

"Enough, lets get this done with!" Kuwabara grabbed Noiche's hand as it slid out of his hand by a jerk. "Huh?"

"Iie! You made my time to go pass.." Noiche said crossing her arms again. "I have not forgiven you Kuwabara-sama." She said and closed her eyes.

"Noiche, gomen!" Kuwabara shouted as he squeezed her wrist. "Onegai.. forgive me?" Kuwabara begged, "Plus it was Botan's fault!" He said making Botan snap out of her trance of a guy on stage with his daughter.

"What!?" She shouted as Noiche and Kuwabara both laughed the same way. 'I see where they connect now. With a goofy laugh.' Botan thought.

"Look Noiche, I'll make it up by bringing you along with Botan. She'll buy us tickets and we can go to the carnival." Kuwabara said, receiving a glare from Botan.

"Yay!" Noiche threw her arms up like she was an airplane and ran over to the presentation spot with Eikichi dangling in her jumper pocket.

"I'm sorry Botan." Kuwabara said in a lower tone behind Noiche's back. "Just do it ok?" Kuwabara asked as Botan kept her glare. "For me?" Kuwabara said as he got down on one knee and held her hand.

"Aha ha ha ha ha!" Botan jerk her hand away from him and backed up a couple of feet away and threw up her arms in surrender. "Ok, sure Kuwabara-kun!" She blushed with -embarrassment!-

Kuwabara smirked. Then turned to go where Noiche was. 

"Oh, ok." A nice lady with white hair said and walked into the circle. "We have.. had a request of a rearrangement of a presentation. Noiche, I'm glad you decided to." The lady said and gestured for them.

Kuwabara and Noiche walked up on stage. They talked about kittens and what they need, blah.. like any other old show-and-tell show. Then Kuwabara -almost- let the kids pet Eikichi but just couldn't.

After they finished they walked over to Botan who was smiling with such an adorable inspiration smile. "That was an excellent presentation. Noiche deserves an 'A'!" Botan looked at her.

"In preschool? Ha ha ha." Kuwabara said giving Noiche a knuckle sandwich and messing her hair up a bit. "Hey! Lets go to the carnival now!"

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

At Kurama's house,

"Maya-chan!" Kurama knocked on the bathroom door. "She is NOT my girlfriend!" He shouted in his soft voice as the door flung open, revealing a slim blonde.

"Oh really Kurama-kun!?" Maya shouted and slammed the door back in his face. "Well it seems like you two have something in between you!" 

"Maya-chan! I said WE'RE NOT-!" The door opened up, "Do not yell at me!" She shouted herself. "You do not love me anymore, do you? Now that she is back, you do not!" She said as she walked passed him.

Kurama followed her to his room. "Maya..." He said tilting his head and finding it hard to find what to say.

"What Kurama-kun?" She said in a lower tone.. still with a little harden on her face. "Aishiteru Kurama-kun!" She said and started to cry, like any other small hearted-good acting girlfriend who uses guys.

Kurama didn't respond.

"See! I knew you loved her.." She cried more. "Get out!" She shouted, making him run out of the room. Then she slammed the door. "I never want to see you again."

Kurama sighed then remembered.. this is his house! "Um, well excuse me but you are going to have to see me for at least one more time. Erm, this is my house silly." He said with a bit of laughter.

She came out, "I do not find this funny in anyway." She said as she rushed to the door, but before she could leave,

"You're right. Gomen Maya-chan.." He said as he closed the front door back. "A-a.. aishiteru, Maya-chan." He said, lowering his eyes as locks of his red hair fell beside his face.

Maya smirked on the inside but showed no outer reactions. "Oh Kurama-kun." She pulled his face up to hers and gazed at him as someone slid in, watching theme make up.

Botan came in and saw them.. so she quietly tried to sneak up stairs not to disturb them. No lie she was feeling a sharp pain like a needle hitting the disc in her back but ignored.

Kurama let out a little mumble to break a loose from the kiss to see Botan sneaking across the floor. "Botan-san?" He said lifting an eyebrow. 

"Uh, a heh.. I tried not to disturb, honest. Unfortunately-" She got cut off with a still confused and a little look like 'Why did you have to come now?' from Kurama and a glare from Maya.

"N-no. I mean, what are you doing here?" Kurama asked bewilderedly. 

Maya looked at him, then at her, "She has been staying in the house with you??" Maya asked, making her glare even harder.

"Oh! I didn't know.. Um, well. Gomen." She said with a small smile and stepped out the door. She thought she still had her welcome into the house.. of course it's the only place available. 

"You Kami lying bastard." Maya said walking out too. 

Botan stood outside the house with a wind chill blowing by as Maya stomped pass her.. she could feel the hot heat reflect from her tempered body.

"Maya!" Kurama opened the door and shouted, "No! She's only a tomodachi..." He said as she hopped onto her motorbike and sped off as fast as she could, blowing dirt and wind in Botan's face.

Botan looked back at Kurama to see him with the sloppiest look she ever seen him with. It was like his hair became a paler crimson.. his eyes became a darker green.. his skin had became dry and scaly...

"Kurama-kun..." Botan said showing that she was also hurt of the nasty break up. 

Sure she'd like Maya to get out of the way.. but not to break Kurama's heart by doing so.

Kurama ignored her and walked back into the house. 

Not bothering, Botan turned and headed to a nearby park.. maybe she could just enjoy the outside on a -bench- all night.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Sitting on the park bench in the middle of the night,

'Oh I really wish I wouldn't have come home so early. I should have just went on with Kuwabara, Shizuru and Noiche to the movies.' She thought aloud.

'Does Kurama hate me now? How's that helping!?" Her thoughts became a voiced conversation.

"I can't believe anyone could ever get him so mad." She said as she heard something shake on a limb above her.

She then noticed it was one of Hiei's favorite trees, of course, it was a big one. 

She looked up to see the little demon looking back down at her, and quickly disappear.

She sighed and decided to ignore him. Usually she would greet him, not this time. 

She got up and tried to go find another bench.

Hiei hopped from the tree, "Botan." He called out to her. There's no way you could ever try not looking back at Hiei when he has called on your name. 

She stopped a second then kept going.

"Where are you going?" He said as she kept walking silently playing the cement pebbles that were already kicked up by some other ningen.

"Botan!" He appeared in front of her.

"What Hiei-kun!?" She shouted with frustration and glared hardly at him. She never had glared at Hiei in such a way, till then. 

"Oh look at me. I was trying to help a useless human being out and I don't even care if Ninghenkai burns in hell and they're declining. Shows me not to try to h-"

"Whatever." She said walking around him and to the other side to continue her stroll. 

"I didn't ask you for your help by the way."

"I was offering you baka girl." He shouted in a low tone.

"Well that's your fault you got your offer declined. If I needed your help, I would annoyingly like I usually am greet you and disturb your precious time just to tell you a problem of mine you wouldn't really care about because you don't give a damn if all ningens burn in hell, which I aren't." She gave her long speech.

Hiei stood speechless.....

He sighed in lost victory of the conversation, "That's not true. W-well, those other bakas don't think the same of you being annoying, and maybe I do care if Ninghenkai burns in hell..."

Botan crossed her arms. "Like I care? I'm going now."

"Matte!" He said in a grumpier voice. "I'm a bit worried about how you're acting now, very unlike me, very. But I am, now tell me what is going on." He said calmly looking up to Botan.

She sighed again and grabbed her hair as if she were about to explode with stress flying everywhere. "It's about Kurama-kun.. and Maya-san." She said looking down.

"Oh god, emotional love???" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Well no one told you to listen!" She said getting ready to walk off again. Hiei grabbed her shoulder, "Ok.." 

He bit his lip hard, the next word escaping his lips would be very weird from him. "Gomen.. go on."

She looked back at the ground and stuck each of her hands into the opposite sleeve. "They broke up." She said playing with the cement again. 

"So what? Shouldn't that make you happy?" He asked confused of the girl's reactions. He thought maybe she would happy she had a chance with Kurama.

She hopped into a tree as Hiei did the same and sat on the opposite limb from him. "And now he's heart broken..." She said starting to well up with tears.

"Oh don't tell me you're getting ready to do the watery tear thing." Hiei said as he saw her tears sparkling from the moon's light. 

He thought when humans cried it was a pathetic sight.

She shook her head to fight the tears, and hardly won. "Gomen." She smiled a bit. "So, now he hates me.." She finished.

"Kurama-kun wouldn't hate a man who robbed his kasaan.. well maybe so, but he would never hate someone so sweet." Hiei thought about the word 'sweet. ' "I mean.. happy."

Botan smiled. "You really think so?" She asked dumbly.

Hiei growled inside. "Yeah.." He said aloud. "Whatever.." He whispered to himself. 

"I'll have a talk with him, not for you though." He said just before standing up on the limp.

"Really Hiei-kun?" Botan asked with her tears coming back and a dorky smile.

Hiei sighed and nodded. "Oh arigatou Hiei!" She gave him hug, not caring about contact as she summoned her oar.

Hiei's eyes widened and just before he decided to shove her off of him and out of the tree, he stopped his self and 'kind of' returned the hug. 

Then he quickly took off as she did the same without any words said.

__

A/n: No, I'm not trying to start a new relationship with Hiei and Botan.. it would never work out. Although he seems to be becoming more open to her and more caring. Kurama, oh how could Kurama be so mean? Was he being mean? That's what Botan said. Next chapter will answer our questions. Review! 


	14. I'm Not in Love, I Think

__

A/n: Hey again, I'm on a roll now. I'm even eager to see what happens. C'mon, Botan losing her chance and Hiei getting in a conversation.. wow. R/r.

Botan The Divinity of Happiness

Chapter 14 - I'm Not In Love, I Think

"Yusuke, go away! This is a girl talk." Keiko shouted at the door so he would go away while she was talking to Botan about her problem.

"Botan.. what's the matter?" Keiko cupped her chin and lifted it to her eye sight. "Is it something troubling you? Do you have to go away?"

Botan stuck out her bottom lip, "No. It's about K-" She kind of blushed, "Kurama-kun." She finished and smiled a small smile.

"Oh.. Maya?" Keiko looked to the ground. "Yeah, she kind of annoys me too to tell you the truth. Every since you left us, she's tried to replace you. It just wasn't you though." Keiko almost started to cry.

Botan hugged her, "Well, actually I'm sad that Maya and Kurama-kun broke up.. because now Kurama's heart broken and is mad at me because of me." Botan said lowly.

Keiko sat aside from Botan's gripping hug, "No Botan.. Maybe it was just a crisis they were suffering, to make it easier, they always seemed to be fusing." 

Botan shook her head, "But this was because of me!" She shouted, "KEIKO!" She screamed, making Yusuke wonder what was going on.

"Botan! It's not because of you, and if it was, I'm sure he's not mad at you!" Keiko shouted as loud as Botan did to her.

"Keiko! It is because of me and that's final! And I'm sure he's mad at me! He won't talk to me!" Botan said and then screamed her head off with a squeal, making Yusuke run inside now.

"Hey! What is going on in here!? You two aren't fighting are you!?" Yusuke said, automatically taking Keiko's side. Botan studied the automatic side taking.

"Botan's arguing that Kurama is mad at her because she broke him and Maya up!" Keiko shouted and crossed her arms. "I told her it wasn't!"

"You were the one who broke them up?" Yusuke looked at her confused, then grinned. "Well aren't the fan girls gonna thank you now?" He laughed.

"Slap!" Keiko slapped him across the face for taking this so like it was hilarious. "Yusuke this is serious business!" Keiko turned to him. "She's going against herself for this!"

Without noticing, Botan had left the room quietly.

Keiko looked around sadly, "BOTAN!!?!??!?!" She shouted and fell to the ground crying. 'Now she's gonna think I'm mad at her too...' Keiko thought as Yusuke apologized and rubbed her shoulders.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

At some library in town,

"Koenma-sama..." She called to him in her communication mirror quietly in the back of the library at a table alone.

"Hello Botan, what is the problem?" Koenma questioned her seriously, then popped into teen form. "Sorry, I was trying to persuade the ferry girls do something for me with my charming toddle looks." He laughed.

Botan didn't. "I want to come back to Rekai now..."

Koenma's eyes widened. "B-but! Why? I thought you would enjoy a day or two off to visit your friends..." Koenma said concerned.

"Friends." She whispered. "I want to never come back again, I think it's time to hire a new ferry girl for Yusuke and the Rekai Tantei...... "

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

At Kurama's house,

"Kasaan, why can't I ever enjoy a beautiful day with you? Why do you always have to leave me alone in such a dim and dirty, dark room? Alone.." He said in a way of reciting a poem to her.

She melted, "Oh Kurama-chan.. Gomen, but I have too many business things to do. I have to run arils ::Um, I think that's what it is:: today." She rubbed her son's cheek. "Ja.." She kissed his nose and left.

Kurama slopped down into the chair, like a balloon losing all the air through a small hole made by a pin. 'Today feels so empty.. and lonely..' He thought.

He walked into the kitchen and thought.. "Maya, of course. That's why I'm so empty and lonely." He reached for the phone and froze for a second.

Then it rang...

"O hayo?" He answered excited. Then his smile faded into a awful frown. "No, sorry Kazuyu.. she's not here right now." He answered with a choke.

"I know she's there, just put her on the phone Kurama!" His step father shouted. He hung the phone up, he couldn't stand another thing bringing him down.

Then he reached for the phone again.

Then some crept down the steps...

"Oh hello Hiei.. Do you always sneak through my house even when I'm not around?" He asked with a smile, finally someone who could bring his spirits up.

"For to get ice cream if you're not here." Hiei replied and went into the freezer. "By the way, I have to talk to you about something." He said eating the Rocky Mountain cream out of the box.

"Wow, Hiei.. starting a conversation, how exciting?" He said sitting at the counter as Hiei sat on the opposite side from him.

"Cut it cat." He said as Kurama shrugged. "Ok. I didn't really want to do this but, jeez I just can't stand a ferry girl so happy being so suicidal and sad.. then again..." He smirked.

Kurama raised a brow.

"Hn. But anyways, the ferry thinks you're mad at her because sh-" Hiei stopped when the phone rang.

"O hayo?" Kurama answered.

"Hello Kurama-kun." Keiko replied. "Do you where Botan is?" She asked sobbing.

"No, what is wrong Keiko?" Kurama asked concerned about his friend.

"Botan.. we just had a argument!" She started crying, "Aw baby don't cry." Yusuke said and hugged her. "Shut it Yusuke!" She shoved him off.

"Anyways, she thinks you are mad at her." Keiko said sadly.

Hiei interrupted, "Like I was saying Kurama, that baka ferry girl thinks you're pissed at her-"

"Because she made you and Maya break up." Hiei and Keiko said at the same time. Then Kurama hang up on her.. he didn't mean to be harsh but he didn't want to talk about Maya.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kurama got up and headed for the door.

"Hn! For Botan's sake!" He shouted and Kurama stopped at the door, "What the hell is going on?" Hiei asked.

Kurama sighed and left out the door anyway. Hiei shrugged and ate more ice cream.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

At Keiko's house,

"Kurama!?" Keiko shouted on the phone. She looked at Yusuke with a pale face, "He hug up on me..." She gripped her hair. "I'M TIRED OF THIS!" She shouted and walked out the door.

Yusuke sat pissed. 'Why can't Keiko just stay out of things???' He thought as he decided to go for a walk to try to clear the stress out of his head.

He spotted Botan sloping on the walls of the library about to summon her oar. "Botan!" Yusuke shouted and ran over to her. "What's going on?" Yusuke asked pissed.

"You already know what's going on don't you!" She shouted and summoned her oar but held it like a broom because of the public.

"Yeah but Botan, can't you just keep Keiko out of these things!? She has her own problems to take care of." Yusuke shouted as Botan frowned at him. She made her oar disappear and started to walk down the sidewalk of the town silently.

"Where are you going??" Yusuke asked as she ignored him, "Wait a minute, gomen.." He said as he caught up with her. "I didn't mean to say it like that but Botan.. Keiko has other things to worry about."

"I know, so why don't you tell her to take her nose out of my business!" She shouted.

"What!?" Yusuke shouted. "No way am I going to say that. That will make her cry! What the heck's wrong with you? You're not the same Botan everyone knows. You're dim and cold..."

Botan narrowed her eyes, "Well meet the new me and get used to it." She said as she walked away from him before he could respond.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Somewhere in the park,

Keiko walked with her tear streaks still visible. 'I didn't mean for to get mad at Botan. I don't want her mad at me either. She's my best friend..' She thought as she walked under the tree shade along the path.

Kurama had been walking on the same path, the opposite way. 'Why does everyone have to know everything about my personals? Can't they just worry about their selves.' He thought.

"Crash!" They bumped heads and looked up at each other. Keiko kind of put on a small smile as Kurama hardened his eyes and walked around her without even saying anything.

"Kurama-kun?" She said in her miserable tone, "What's going on?" She asked in a whisper as he turned around and saw her eyes welling up.

"Oh I'm sorry Keiko-chan.. I didn't mean to ignore you, just thinking about a lot of things and not worrying about the outside." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "You're ok?"

"Of course I am." She said rubbing her forehead a bit. "But.. there's that problem that's not ok. Why did you hang up on me?" She asked.

Kurama turned to walk away again.

"Kurama!" She shouted. "You guys just can't keep walking away! Someone has to say something, be a man!"

He stopped, "Keiko.. don't you ever say anything about my manhood again." He said without looking at her. She sighed and gripped her shirt.

Then he saw some of his fan girls ahead. 'This is not the time for arguing.. I have to go.' He thought and turned the other way to walk back where he was coming from.

"Gomen Kurama, but I'm just trying to help my best friend." She said with a sob. "She has this situation so stressed out.. I'm stressed too. Onegai Kurama-kun!" She said and hugged him tightly.

Kurama sighed and gave her a hug back. "Gomen Keiko-chan.. Lets go to a place where we could be alone." He said and walked along side of her.

They walked to a nearby pit stop. not a very good private place but was the closest near, plus there was no fan girls near.

Keiko sat waiting for him to speak up.

"I.. I hung up because I am mad at Botan." He said playing with his hands. "She came in last night just when Maya and I were making up and.. Maya thought she was sleeping with me."

He ordered them some cocoa. "Maya goes running off and Botan.. I do not know, and I do not care." He said as the man brought them their order.

Keiko looked down at the saucer plate with the cocoa cup sitting on top of it. "But.. I care about Botan. And she won't talk to me till I prove you're not mad at her." She looked up at Kurama.

Kurama chewed on his lip, "The truth is.." He sighed and sat up in his chair, still staring at his cocoa. "I love Botan-- love her more than a friend and I just can't-" He stopped and dropped his shoulders.

Keiko tilted her head, "Then why don't you tell her?" She asked.

"That's the problem, I'm afraid to." He replied. "I'm not sure if I love her really.. or is she loves me. Maybe she's just something desirable, what if I use her?" He asked ashamed of his evil side.

"Aw Kurama-kun, I know she loves you. I'm sure you love her too. If I were a guy, she would be the girl of my life. I know I sound kind of crazy saying that." She chuckled.

"Yeah.. Maybe I do." He said and looked up at her, "I have to tell her! Where is she?" He got up, leaving his cocoa.

"I do not know." She frowned. "Last time I saw her is when she stomped out of my house mad after the argument." She sighed.

Kurama lowered his head. "I have to go Keiko-chan, ja." He said and ordered her some donut sticks; then left.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

In Rekai at Koenma's office,

"Botan are you sure about this? You know you don't have to do this." Koenma said looking into her sad purple eyes. 

"I'm sure..." She whispered and he reassigned a new ferry girl just like that.

"Botan, you are now a ningen." He said, "For a gift, because you're my favorite ferry girl, and my friend-" He blushed, "I won't delete your memory." He smiled.

Botan blinked with tears, "Oh thank you Koenma-sama!" She hugged him, then she felt her head being coerced by her inner self, leaning towards his.

They kissed.. Botan feeling confused and Koenma feeling as if he had finally gotten his kiss from a crush. Botan pulled apart. "Koenma-sama?" She asked confused.

"Gomen Botan.. I'm going to miss you, if you ever regret being a ningen, you'll still have your communication mirror.. just give me a signal." He let loose of her,

"That was just a kiss for goodbye." He smiled cheerfully. She returned the smile, thinking there were going to be a triangle forming.

"Arigatou Koenma-sama..." She said and walked out of his office doors to Ninghenkai.

__

A/n: Botan now officially a human! That's great but what if she don't tell Yusuke and the others who her new identity is. Will Kurama ever find Botan? What if her new identity turns out not to be his type? And will Botan stop pushing everyone away? Review!


	15. Botan?

__

A/n: Hey my remaining readers which is a very few. Do you think I should make a following of the story? You know, like another story after the ending of this one. Thanks for reviewing now do it again!

Oh yeah! And I forgot to say this story takes place after the Saint beasts were destroyed and before they found Yukina. Well, yes the ages are about 5 years up though. 

Botan The Divinity of Happiness

Chapter 15 - Botan?

Botan walked through the door and could feel her body shape changing, her hair change and her skin. As for her memory, she kept it as a gift from Koenma.

After her transformation finished, she stepped into an alley of Ninghenkai near the Ramen Shop. She couldn't see her face but she looked at her hands and clothes.

Dresses like any other school girl in her school uniform and slightly tanned skin. Her skin was a bit pale but had a little tan. She could see her hair strands blowing in her face, it was white and with a bit touch of blue highlighting.

She looked at her shape and.. She screamed! She was really big and her skin on her belly was chunky and really pale. Then she heard a small laugh from behind the trashcans.

"Psst!" She heard someone from the trashcans. "Botan." He said as she became shock, did her face still look the same? Still with the big pinkish purple eyes with a touch of kitsune?

"It's Koenma." He said and stood from behind dressed like a ninja in a black cloak. ::got the idea from when Botan was dressed in purple in the episode Yusuke became a ningen again:: "Hi!" He smiled.

Botan smiled, "Hello Koenma-sama!" She shouted and threw up a peace sign. Then looked back at her body shape and screamed again. "Koenma-sama why do I have such a big body!?!?" She screamed.

"Your transformation immatured some how." He smiled cheerfully, "Did you try to rush through?" He asked as she shook her head. "Let me fix that." He took out his pacifier and chanted.

After a few minutes of glowing full of spirit energy she looked down to see her body in the most perfect shape she could have. She had a small pack and her hips weren't so wide. "Thank you Koenma-sama!"

"I have to say Botan, you look great!" He said, "I believe when you look in the mirror you will be very stunned! Ja!" He laughed in his goofy chuckle and vanished slowly as she waved.

"Stunned? Of what?" She asked, 'In a bad way or in a good way!?' She asked herself. "I have to get to a mirror!" She ran to the nearest mirror she could find.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

At the Ramen Shop,

"Guys, I couldn't find her." Yusuke said walking in after being bumped into by some white headed girl, who was Botan but couldn't tell it was her. "But I did see.. Never mind." He rubbed his head.

"Will somebody tell me what the heck's been going on here?" Kuwabara asked as she looked at everyone frowning. "Where did Botan go? She was supposed to treat us out remember? Is she still going to?"

Keiko covered her mouth and started to sob. Yusuke rolled his eyes, "Baka, Botan ran away and um-" Looks at Kurama.

Looks at everyone, "I'm sorry everybody. I made her run away because I got mad at her." Kurama looked at Kuwabara, "Because she made me and Maya break up."

Kuwabara jumped up. "Where is Maya now!?" He shouted and grabbed Kurama's collar. "Tell me!!!" He shouted as Kurama shrugged,

"Probably at home?" He smiled a fake smile.

Kuwabara let loose of his collar and ran out of the door.

"Hn. What an idiot?" Hiei said, "He knows that even her grandmother wouldn't go with something as ugly as him!"

"Her grandmother's dead Hiei." Kurama smiled behind his hands.

"So. Even in her grave she wouldn't go with him." Hiei shouted.

"Hiei it's not nice to talk about dead people and their graves." He said as everyone laughed at Hiei's stupidity.

"Well!" Hiei glanced around, "It's not nice to make people loose a friend by accusing her for doing something she didn't do!" Hiei shouted.

Everyone stood silently, not looking at each other.

Kurama walked out of the shop, followed by Hiei a few minutes later of silence.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

In Rekai at Koenma's office,

"Hello Auburn." Koenma welcomed a red headed, blue eyed ferry in. "Of course you know that I am your boss and you serve as secretary but now was a Spirit Detective's assistant."

"O hayo Koenma-sama." She smiled like Botan. "I am glad to be your servant. I will do my job 24/7! I assure you." She saluted.

Koenma could tell this ferry was a goof off and very energetic and loving. "That's good to know. Now lets introduce you to Yusuke Urameshi, shall we?" He turned the screen on behind her as she turned around.

George came walking in, "Sir, another ferry girl has passed out." He said rubbing the back of his blue head. "Uh, do you think they should all take a break?"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, take the ferry to the nurse and have her hospitalized just.. go on." He shooed his other oni servant away. "Back to business." He turned to the screen as it started playing.

Yusuke Urameshi and the Rekai Tantei flashed onto the screen providing Auburn with information of the group. She smiled as she saw Hiei's picture. Then after the main people were introduced she saw the family.

"And that's about it." Koenma stopped the tape and turned to her. "So, are you ready to get started?" He asked as Auburn grinned,

"Yeap!" She shouted.

Koenma nodded, "Well here's your own oar and communication mirror. And please.. only use the communication mirror to come in contact with me for important use!" She nodded.

"You may go now. I'll call when I need you." He opened the doors to the office as she hopped on her oar and rode out.

Koenma slapped his forehead, 'This is going to be hard.'

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

In Ninghenkai at an arcade,

"Hey! Yusuke's cheating!" Kuwabara shouted as Yusuke ran passing shooting him with his hand covered over his target. 

"Oh shut up!" Yusuke said as he got shot in the back and froze. "Ah!" He looked to see Keiko standing with the gun pointed at him.

"Ha! Yusuke got shot by a girl! Nice aiming Keiko!" He shouted as he got shot too. "Shizuru!?!? Huh.. where the heck did you come from!?" He shouted as she blew the top of her gun.

"From out of your back pocket." She said and stood like a FBI agent. "Keiko you're dead meat now." She ran over and glided behind a barrel in the fog.

Keiko hid behind another barrel.

A little girl shoots Shizuru in the back from where she is hiding. "Ugh!" She looks and see a little girl running off giggling. "Err brat!" She pulled out a cigarette and stood in place.

"Remaining players: Keiko, Ayumi and Auburn!" The man who ran the game shouted over the microphone.

Keiko turned the corner to see a girl with red hair and blue eyes looking back at her. "Ah!" They both shot as the little girl ran by and got hit.

In slow motion Keiko glided from one barrel to another and hit Auburn's target by the corner of it. Yusuke rooted for Keiko.

"The winner is.. Keiko, three times in a row!" The man said astonished.

Keiko bowed as Auburn walked over to her, "Good game mate!" She shouted, "You are a very good player." She complimented.

"Thank you!" Keiko shouted and threw her a number one finger. "You are a very skilled player too." Keiko returned a compliment.

"Yes girls kick butt!" Auburn giggled along with Keiko.

Yusuke interrupted, "Excuse me Keiko, but who's your new little buddy?" Yusuke looked at the kind of short ferry girl, about the size of Keiko but shorter.

"Um, well I do not know her but I know her name's Auburn." She looked at her and held out her hand, "I'm Keiko." She smiled.

"I know." She smiled. "I'm Auburn, you're new Spirit Detective assistant!" She shouted to Yusuke as everyone gasped.

"New?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, unfortunately Botan, your old assistant, retired. I am now your new assistant." She shook hands with Yusuke. Then saw Kuwabara walk up and get on his knee,

"Hello, I am your servant, Kazuma Kuwabara, miss new assistant Auburn, I will do my best to please you." He kissed her hand as she shouted, "Ah! Wow Kuwabara. But I think I'm yours." ^-^

Kuwabara thought the wrong, "You're mines?" His eyes got into a deep trance as Auburn tried to lose it. 

"Uhh." She said hesitatingly. Then she saw Shizuru walk up,

"Um hey, I'm Shizuru, the Rekai Tantei's best sister." She smirked at them and hand shook with Auburn. 

"I'm Auburn." She smiled cheerfully as everyone smiled cheerfully back. ^-^

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

At an antique store,

Botan stood looking in the mirror, 'Hmm...' She looked at her face closely and saw she still had her pink eyes and her at the roots were white and with small highlights of baby blue.

She looked at her figure as she turned around and smiled, "Wow, I look great!" She shouted as the people in the store looked at her akwardly. "I mean.. Doesn't my new hair style look great!?" She chuckled.

"Oh no, where do I live.. who's my parents!?" She shouted as the people started to walk away from her. Botan blushed and walked out of the store around the corner,

"Koenma-sama!" She shouted in her communication mirror. He opened communication up with her, "Yes Botan? Are you enjoying your first 30 minutes of life?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes. But um, who are my parents and where do I live?" She asked confused. Koenma looked at her with a 'Uh oh!' look.

"Ah! I forgot to tell you." He glanced at his papers on his desk, trying to find Botan's new record. "George!!!" He shouted as the oni ran in.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"I need to find Botan's new record." Koenma said scrambling through papers.

George grabbed a random paper, "Um, would it be this one?" He said holding up a record of a white headed girl with the name Botan.

"No duh Charlie G!" He shouted as George smiled cheerfully.

"Um sir.." He said looking at Koenma's muffin. "May I have-" Koenma sighed and tossed George the blueberry sprinkled muffin. ^-^

"Ah Botan, I found it." He said on the communication mirror. "Your residents is.. oh my." He said. "You'll be living right across the street from Yusuke." He grinned.

Botan's eyes widened.

"Your mother's name is Minat'te Yakima. Your father's is Daniel Yakima and you have a little brother named Ryo Yakima." Koenma smiled, "Aw what a perfect family." He teased, "Good luck getting introduced."

Botan smiled, "I'm going to have a real family!" She shouted and ran out from the alley. Hiei had been standing on top of the building where she was. ::who knows how he finds her all the time::

Hiei jumped down in front of her as she gasped. "Excuse me sir." She said as she smiled and walked passed him.

"Hn. Botan.. I know it's you. You don't have to act." Hiei said smirking. "What other girl has a communication mirror and has eyes like yours?"

Botan's eyes popped out, "I don't know what you are talking about." She said and tried walking away quickly. Hiei followed her.

"Botan, did you get a new identity and a ningen body?" He asked as he studied her.

"Who is Botan? You silly little k-kid." She stuttered as he ran in front of her.

"You silly!" He imitated her. "Cut the acting crap!" He shouted as she stopped walking.

"Ok.. fine. Yes, I did get a ningen body. Please don't tell the others." She begged him.

"Why not?" He raised his brow.

"I just don't want to yet. Maybe never." She crossed her arms. "Please don't Hiei."

"Whatever." He mumbled and ran off in a flash. 'Maybe he's going to tell them anyway.' Botan sighed at the thought and headed home.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

At Yusuke's house,

"So where's Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"She's now an official ningen. She still has her memory but it's up to her rather or not to let you know who she is." Auburn splatted.

"Do you know what she looks like Auburn?" Keiko asked desperately.

"I'm not sure I can tell you or not." Auburn kept her grin.

"Onegai Auburn-san." Keiko tried to convince her to tell. Being a big mouth Auburn told,

"Well.. she had white hair and pink eyes. She had on the same thing you did when I saw her identity record." Auburn said ashamed at herself.

Yusuke's mouth flung open,

~*~Flashback

Running from an alley, Botan ran to a antique store. Yusuke had been walking down the sidewalk to the Ramen Shop.

"Crash!" Botan and Yusuke bumped into each other.

"Ooo. Excuse me sir." She said with a smile and kept running.

Yusuke looked at her eyes and noticed something about them. They were familiar by the color and the shape of it. Her hair kind of reminded him of Botan's ponytail but lowered.

He shrugged and walked into the Ramen Shop.

~*~End of Flashback

"I saw her!" Yusuke shouted.

Keiko started to smile, "Did she look the same!?" She jumped up and down.

"Not really.. well her hair was white. But her eyes looked the same! She looked like a girl from our university." Yusuke shouted. "Like on of them fan girls of Kurama's." He smirked.

Keiko clasped her hands together. "Lets go find her!" She requested and Yusuke rolled his eyes as Keiko grabbed him and drug him out the door.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

At Kurama's house,

He looked out the window to see Keiko and Yusuke running down the street pass his house. He raised a brow and shouted out,

"Hey Keiko, Yusuke! Where are you going?" Kurama asked confused. "It's getting kind of dark don't you think?" He said looking at the black sky.

"We think we found Botan!" Keiko shouted, "In a ningen body!!" She said as she grabbed Yusuke's hand and ran more.

"Wait for me!" Kurama said running down stairs and through the kitchen to the door.

__

A/n: Uh oh, Auburn has told the gang Botan's new identity. What if Botan thinks Hiei told them who her new identity was? Things are going to get shook up next chapter-- so shook up I don't think I can write it one time and not revise it. Review!


	16. End!

__

A/n: Gomen for my long absence. I've moved and had no access to computer. Now that I'm back, no more waiting! So far, Botan's got a new identity and a family, right? Yeah *re-reads her own story* Ok! R/r.

Botan The Divinity of Happiness

Chapter 16 - End!

Botan jumped over a big puddle in the front of her residents as she saw Yusuke and Keiko running down the street as Kurama looked out of a window.

'Uh oh.' She said as she jumped into a nearby bush, waiting for them to go by. 'Curse Hiei!" She thought as she clenched her fist.

After Keiko and Yusuke was out of sight, she got out of the bushes. "Hello, are you lost ma'am?" She heard someone from behind. She turned to see a lady with summer blond hair looking at her.

"Oh, there you are Botan!" She shouted as Botan's eyes widened. "Come on in, dinner's almost ready. I told you to come straight home when you got out of your classes."

Botan looked confusedly at her and then acted along, "Oh kasaan!" She shouted as she hugged the lady. The lady smiled and patted the girl on the back of her head, "Now, now. It's only been a month since you left."

"Left where?" Botan asked. She didn't know that she went to college.

"Botan.." Her mother looked her in the eyes. "College? I'm hoping." She said looking into Botan's eyes more. Botan nodded, "Of course! Hai!" She said wrapping an arm around her mother and walking along.

"Excuse me Miss, are you new neighbors?" Botan heard a familiar voice and turned to see the crimson headed fox boy. Botan wanted to gasp but didn't.

"Oh hai. Konichiwa..-" "Shuichi Minamino, but you can call me Kurama ma'am." He bowed before her.

"Now, you should try finding a guy like this young gentlemen." Minat'te winked at Botan as she nodded quickly. "Nice to meet you Kurama-kun, I'm Minat'te Yakima." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Yakima." "Iie.. onegai, Minat'te." She smiled as he nodded. She turned to look at Botan, "This is my daughter Bo-"

"Boshitima!" Botan shouted before her mother could say her whole name. "Boshitima, nice to meet you Kurama." She shook his hand. Kurama had been looking weirdly at her eyes.

"Boshitima? You remind me of one of my friends named Botan." He said as he looked over her. "Nice to meet you too though.. Boshitima."

"Bo.. why?" Minat'te said, not sure what to say. Botan turned her around and whispered, "I do not want him to know my name because he is my friend and he.. kind of forgotten me." Minat'te nodded.

"Ok Boshitima, why don't you invite him over to dinner tomorrow night while I go inside and set the table, ne?" Minat'te nodded again as Botan shooed her away.

"Would you like to come over for dinner Kurama?" Botan asked as Kurama snapped out of staring at the street. "Of course. That would be excellent." He said nodding.

"Brilliant!" She shouted, 'yeah right I mean uh oh.' She said in her head, "Kasaan said that dinner will be at um" Botan scratched her head, "Dusk!" She shouted and ran into her house.

"Wow." She said as she looked around. Daniel had been watching her, bedazzled. "This house is so beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Daniel said walking over to her. "Hey sport! It's been awhile hasn't it!?" He shouted and opened his arms. Botan thought, 'Is he my dad or brother?'

"Come here baby girl!" He shouted as he laughed. 'Father.' She said in her mind, "Ohayo toucan!" She shouted as she ran and gave her father a hug. "Hai, always."

"Well your mother's been dying for a new house, but oh what the hell, how's you doing in that ol' school there?" He asked, "Biology class still passed with flying butter?" He asked as Botan laughed.

"Flying colors otoucan." She walked with her dad passed the entrance room and into a very large dinning room where the steps to upstairs were. 

"Botan!" She heard a voice from afar and running footsteps. "Botan, Botan!" The boy shouted as he jumped into Botan's arms. "Ohayo.. Ryo!" Botan sweated.

"Ohayo Botan!" A little girl stood on her tiptoes reaching up. It looked as if it was one of Ryo's playmates. "Oh hi um-" Botan said as she put her brother down.

"Suzan, I think it's time for you to go home." Daniel interrupted, "I'll take ya home ok?" He said rubbing her head. 

"Oh let her stay for dinner." Minat'te said as Daniel nodded and gave her a kiss. 'This family is too happy.' Botan thought to herself as she gained her smile when she saw her brother staring.

Daniel walked over to Botan and whispered in her ear, "I know about you just joining the family, your mother doesn't so, just act ok." He said as Botan's eyes widened, "Ok."

Daniel turned around, "Alright uh, lets eat then ne?" He smiled and walked everyone into the kitchen. "C'mon Botan." He said as Botan looked around the room and saw pictures of her ningen body when she was little. 'Hmm..' "Ok." She said as she walked into the big kitchen.

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤°¤

Running somewhere in town,

"Yusuke, where did she go?" Keiko turned around panting. 

"Well she seemed as if she was in a hurry down towards this way. Maybe if we hurry we can find her along the way." Yusuke said as they both began to run again.

"Yusuke!" He heard a girl shouting from behind. Auburn was running towards them, "Onegai! Don't tell Botan I told you her new identity!"

"Whatever Auburn." He said as they ran more. Auburn sighed and summoned her oar, 'Koenma's going to kill me!' She stomped and stuck out her bottom lip before taking off.

"Yusuke!" He heard again, but from another voice. "Kurama?" He turned around and saw him running to catch up. 

"Hey, I told you to wait." He said grinning. "Anyways, where we heading to?" he asked.

"I don't know. We're hoping she's somewhere around our block, of course, it's the only good neighborhood and Koenma-sama sure wouldn't do such a bad thing." Yusuke said, using his brains.

"Oh Yusuke, you're so smart!" Keiko complimented as he made a 'I know that' expression. "So lets go the other way!" Keiko pulled Yusuke around.

"Wha-why!?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke you're smart, but not as smart as I am." Keiko smirked, "If she's going that way and it's a circled block, we'll meet her somewhere around here if we go opposite!"

Kurama gasped, "You're right. Keiko is smarter than you are Yusuke." Kurama said chuckling as Yusuke mumbled something, "Well lets go!"

After running around the whole block, they found no Botan.

"Ah Keiko sure is smart." Yusuke mimicked and closed his eyes. Keiko shoved him, "Shut it Yusuke, it wouldn't have worked you way either."

Kurama sighed, sitting down on the curve. "I'll never find her." Kurama said looking on the ground. Keiko sat beside him, "I'm sure we will!"

"Don't give up Kurama." Yusuke said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Lets just go home for-"

****

[A/n: This is where I'm going to split the story up. I'm making a sequel and Kurama and the gang won't find Botan until they meet her in their college.]

"Matte!" Kurama shouted and stood. "I met this girl name BOshitima across the street from our home! She had pink eyes just like Botan's!" He said smiling, "I believe it was Botan, acting like someone else!"

"Really Kurama!? Why didn't you tell us?" Keiko jumped up and gripped Kurama's arm. 

"I don't know, I just got excited." Kurama said grabbing Keiko's hand and earning a glare from Yusuke. "C'mon!" He said as they all went running back to their destinations.

Hiei had been spying all along. It's like Hiei's hobby is to spy on his friend's isn't it? 

'So, they found out their selves. Hn. She's going to accuse me now and this is going to be good.' He said as he followed them silently.

Kurama stopped them in front of a large white house. "This is the house, they're claimed to be new neighbors." He said as he saw a man and little girl walk out the house.

"Why hello there." The man saluted as the little girl said the same thing and giggled. "You all look like a friendly group, mind introducing yourselves?"

"Not at all. I met your wife, I believe, Minat'te." Kurama said as Daniel nodded. "I'm Shuichi Minamino, but call me Kurama." "Alright Kurama." He shook his hand.

"I'm Urameshi Yusuke." He shook the man's hand as the man smirked, "Ah, Urameshi. The whole town know about you son." He laughed, "You remind me of a younger me, always in trouble."

"I'm Keiko Yukimura, nice to meet you sir." Keiko bowed as Daniel shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too miss. Very beautiful girl you are." He said as Keiko blushed.

"I'm Daniel- Daniel Yakima." He said smiling proudly. "I'd like you to meet my family but I'm kind of heading out, you can go to the door if you want." 

They all nodded, and began to walk. "Sayonara!" He shouted as he got into the car with the little girl.

"Nice man he was." Kurama said as Keiko agreed. "Nice? He was cool!" Yusuke shouted as he jumped the three steps and ran to the door to ring the door bell.

"I'm so happy for Botan, she has a nice house and dad so far." She said as the door opened. 

"Why hello Kurama! Onegai, come in." She motioned for him to come in, "Your friends may also." She said as they followed.

"Thank you ma'am." Keiko said as Yusuke followed behind her. 

"Kurama, mind introducing your friends? Have you all met my daughter?" Minat'te sat in the dinning room couches as they all did.

"Sure, this is Urameshi Yusuke, call him Yusuke." He pointed to Yusuke as Minat'te nodded. "And this is miss Keiko Yakima." He said.

"Aw what a doll she is?" Minat'te smiled as she looked at Keiko. "Nice to meet you two, I'm Minat'te. Call me Minat'te." She said as Keiko and Yusuke nodded.

"Would you all like dessert?" She asked as they all nodded with a smile. "I made my home made Cheese cake." She said as she walked to the kitchen.

"These people are the nicest people I've met. They look so perfect." Keiko said as Kurama smiled. "Yes, matter of fact.. quite too happy." They laughed.

"Take cover!" They all heard a boy scream as they turned to see a little boy dressed in an army suit with a fake rifle gun. "Bang!" He popped the gun as Keiko, Yusuke and Kurama all jumped.

The boy walked in the middle of the dinning room couches and looked at them, "Hello." He said as Keiko melted.

"Hi." They all said as the boy sat down on the table. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yusuke.. Boshitima's friend." Yusuke said as the boy fell in love with his style of attitude. 

"I'm Keiko, also one of Bo-shitima's friends." Keiko smiled and threw up a peace sign. 

"And I'm Kurama." Kurama simply replied.

"I'm Ryo Yakima! Botan's brother!" He said as he picked up a little gray cat walking around him, "This is Nani."

"Nani?" They all said.

"Iie! His name's Nani!" Ryo giggled.

"Iie, we mean, your sister's name is Botan?" Kurama asked as the boy stopped laughing.

"I thought you knew Botan." Ryo said walking away. "I can't talk to strangers since I don't know you." He walked off with the cat.

"Hey Ryo." Botan walked passed Ryo as she walked into the dinning room without knowing that her friends were in there. Minat'te was behind her.

"Botan, do you mind going back to get the picture of tea?" She asked as Botan shook her head, "Sure kasaan." She walked back out without noticing them.

Yusuke, Keiko and Kurama looked at each other and gasped. "It's Botan for sure!" Keiko whispered as her mother approached them with the Cheesecake bits.

"I made them into snack bites." She smiled cheerfully. ^-^ "I also have some tea that Botan's bringing."

"Thank you much Minat'te but, your daughter's name is Botan right?" He asked as she nodded. "That's what I said I hope." She snickered. 

"Kasaan, I got it." She walked into the room and gasped. "Whose the new people?" Botan asked as she acted like she didn't know them.

"They're our new neighbors. They live across the street from us. This is Kurama, Yusuke and miss Keiko." She said with her same grin.

"Hi." Botan waved at them nervously.

Kurama smirked, "Hi Botan." Keiko ran over to her and gave her a hug, "Botan!" She shouted as Minat'te looked confused.

"You know these people Botan?" She asked.

Botan sighed, "Yes kasaan." She said lowering her head, "May I be alone with them?" She asked as her mother nodded and left the room.

Botan sat the tray on the table, "How did you all know who I was and where I lived?" Botan thought. "Did Hiei tell you!?!?" She shouted and clenched her fist.

"Nope. I didn't even know Hiei knew about your new identity. Instead, that ol' ferry girl told us." Yusuke put his hands behind his head.

"Ooo! Wait till I get my hands on that peppermint headed-!" Botan stopped and relaxed.

"Anyways, you weren't going to tell us about your new identity?" Yusuke walked over to her. "Botan.. I passed you and you acted as if you didn't know me."

"I-I.." She thought nervously as she glanced to Keiko. Keiko had a small frown, "Botan.. why were you not going to tell us?" She asked as Botan sighed, "I.. don't know. I began to think you weren't my friends."

"Botan.." Keiko whispered.

"Botan, what made you think that?" Kurama stood up and walked over to her.

"Woah now, you!" She shouted when Kurama stepped up to her, "You shouldn't be talking because you're in the middle of it." She crossed her arms.

"Gomen? I do not know what you mean by that, but I can tell you are not happy with me-" "As smart as you are Kurama, you should've known from the beginning of the conversation!" She shouted.

Keiko and Kurama was shocked. "Botan, I don't think-" "Whatever Keiko." She said while Keiko tried explaining. 

"Matte a minute Botan!" Yusuke shouted, "What's w-" "Wrong with me?" She asked. "Nothing!" She shouted, "I'm fine. Gomen for acting weird lately."

Yusuke looked at Keiko and Kurama confused. "Keiko, I'm sorry for interrupting you. I'm sorry for all of it too." She said as she hugged Keiko. Minat'te walked back in.

"Is everything alright?" "Yes kasaan." Minat'te nodded and walked back out.

"Yusuke, I'm sorry for you too. I- shouldn't have retired." Botan said giving him a hug too. "You guys.. shouldn't be blamed for something Kurama is involved with!" She glared at Kurama.

Kurama looked at her innocently. Keiko, once again tried, "Botan-" "Keiko, let this be settled between the two of them." Yusuke said as she nodded and they both walked outside the house.

Kurama stood silently, looking away as Botan glared; he spoke up, "Botan why-" "I tried apologizing for breaking you and Maya up but no." She crossed her arms once again.

"But-" "But nothing." Botan rudely interrupted again. 'What has gotten into her?' He asked himself. "Botan-" "I don't-" "Let me talk!!" He shouted as Botan shat up.

"Gomen Kurama-kun." She said as she lowered her gaze.

"It's.. ok. Look," He said as he stood in front of her, "I.. know it was stupid to get mad but you didn't break us up. It wasn't a shocking event for me. I really don't give a damn." He said.

Botan knew he was serious now, he cursed. "I know but I shouldn't have came over." Botan said looking back up to him.

"Na, you had to go somewhere right?" He said smiling a small smile, "I'm not mad at you. Nobody is." Kurama's smile got bigger as he saw her smiling back.

"Oh Kurama but I'm still sorry." She shook her head. "Thanks for understanding. I'm happy you're not mad at me! You being mad at someone is very rare." She giggled.

He smiled as she giggled and he gave her a serious look. Botan stopped laughing as her face inched his silently then,

"Kasaan! Botan's getting ready to kiss a boy!" Botan heard Ryo shout as he peeked around the corner. Botan stepped back a bit and laughed as Kurama chuckled.

"Well." He said. "I'm glad this is all straightened out." He said as she nodded. They walked outside to see Keiko and Yusuke laughing at something as Hiei glared at the two.

"Botan!" He shouted and his eyes widened, "I didn't tell them either so if you think I did I didn't." He shook his head.

Botan smirked, "I know Hiei. I really don't care who knows me now because-" She stopped as everyone looked at her, waiting for a reply.

"Oh my god! Guys! I've been looking all over for you." Kuwabara ran over to the house. "Hey! Is that Botan?" He said looking at her as she smiled and nodded.

"Wow, you look.. beautiful." He fell into his love trance as everyone sighed with a sweat drop. 

"Thanks Kuwabara." She turned her view to everybody. "As I was saying, I'm going to.. return to-"

"Botan! I swear I didn't tell them!" Auburn ran up the steps.

"Hmph. Auburn. I know you did, they told me!" She shouted. "I don't care now!" Botan shouted, "But I'm going to kill you right now before you can blurt out anymore!" She charged at her as everybody stopped her

"Botan." Keiko laughed, "Chill, we made her tell us." Botan stopped and laughed nervously, "Well I guess there's a different look on the story then, ne? Ahahaha."

Auburn grunted.

"Like I was saying! I'm going to.. go back to Rekai and become a ferry girl again." She said as they all jumped up happily. 

"Are you sure you want to do that Botan?" Kurama asked.

"Yeap!"

"But I'll miss seeing you everyday." Kurama said frowning a fake frown. Botan smiled and gave him a hug, "I'll see you every mission and besides.. you're usually hanging in Rekai."

Keiko and Yusuke watched as Kurama and Botan smiled at each other. 

"Ooo kitty!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran into the house and grabbed the kitty. Hiei smirked and then watched the two.

"Um Botan." Kurama said playing with his fingers.

"Yeah?" 

"I wanted to tell you but um we were interrupted every time." Kurama blushed, "The truth is-"

"Kurama loves you!" Keiko shouted as she jumped up and clasped her hands together. Botan laughed insanely, "No really." Kurama said, now serious.

Botan stopped laughing and she felt a smile coming up. Suddenly, "Ah!!" She shouted and jumped into Kurama's arms as they both fell back onto the porch.

Yusuke and Hiei laughed as Kurama's eyes widened when Botan crushed him with a kiss on the lips. Neither one of them knew how to kiss, so it was a humorous sight.

"I love you too Kurama!!!" She shouted and continued to kiss him. "Botan!" He shouted as he tried to get her off of him. Everybody but Kurama laughed.

Botan sat up on top of him, "I love you all." She said with a smile as Kurama lay breathless under her.

Kuwabara came back out with the cat. "What a pretty kitty you a- Uh oh." He said as he looked up and everyone's gaze followed his. 'Uh oh.' They all thought.

"Kurama-kun! What the HELL are you doing with that.. girl!?" Maya shouted as she walked up onto the porch.

"Maya!" Keiko walked up, "Kurama don't love you! He loves my friend and you're not my friend although you try to be so hard so just can it!" She shouted. "I've been waiting to do this for a long time too!"

Everybody watched as Keiko turn around and say whisper something as a prayer. She snapped around and slapped Maya across the face. Maya squealed and started to fight with Keiko.

"Cat fight!!!" Kuwabara shouted as he looked at the cat, "A ha ha, hey.. cat-" He held up the cat, "Fight!" He pointed at the fight. "Get it? Cat.. fight!!!" He laughed as Yusuke did also.

"Hn. Bakas." Hiei said with a smirk.

__

A/n: Aheh, that was.. quite an ending wasn't it? Aw, Kurama and Botan kissing! I'd love to see that. Thank you all for reading this fic! Please read my sequel I'm going to make! Ty! Review! 


End file.
